True Intentions
by Ariana Hufflepuff
Summary: Kagome's friend Ayumi ends up in the past as well. With no memory of who she is or where she's from. She finds herself traveling with the Lord of the West.
1. Chapter 1

_This started off as a not a fanfic but I'm obsessed with Fluffy a the moment so it has become a fanfic. _

Disclaimer: Do not own any thing Inuyasha related.

The cool water felt good against her hot, sweaty face. She breathed in deep and closed her eyes. The same question buzzed in the back of her mind, like it had been doing for weeks.

_Who is she?_

But she had to push it aside, the sun was already high in the sky, she had wasted a lot of the day time hours. Sitting up she grabbed her bag full of fruits and then her walking stick propped up against a nearby tree.

All she could remember was waking up in the forest, alone. It had been nearly night fall at the time, so she had just taken cover until daylight…Living off of the fruits and vegetation the forest provided, she sometimes wished she knew how to hunt. Or at least fish. A little protein would make her stomach feel better, she just knew it.

The silence was almost unbearable. Sure, the forest made its own noise but it was never human, never comforting, or reassuring. Every noise could be some unknown predator gaining ground on her. Her body shook violently with fear of the unknown in the forest.

She let her imagination get the better of her all the time now. She had been walking for several minutes before she realized she wasn't being paranoid. There was something following her, she was sure of it this time. Stopping she turned quickly on the spot and held her walking stick out as a weapon.

Nothing.

Unnerved she picked up the pace and continued forward. She thought to herself how silly and futile it was, where was she going? Why rush to no where?

She came up to a clearing and slowed down. She could hear the laughter of a child, the sound made a smile break out on her face and her heart felt heavy. She had been alone for so long, it _hurt. _

Stepping behind a tall willow she peered around to get a better look at who was in the field. A small girl with raven black hair was dancing and picking the flowers in the field. She was wearing a yellow and orange komono. Scanning the area she found what appeared to be a two headed dragon grazing not far from the girl. It had been covered with flowers from the field. Apparently the girl had decorated the poor creature.

She decided to step out to speak with the child, but before she announced her self an awful whiney voice rang throughout the field.

"Rin! It is time to return to Lord Sesshomaru! Hurry up you silly child!"

She could see a staff sticking out of the tall grass and assumed the speaker was holding it. It was moved in a manner that suggested the holder was irriated. The little girl spun around and skipped her way towards the dragon.

"Yes, Master Jaken!" She sang out and began humming a tune.

The nasty voice broke out again, "leave those flowers Rin! You will not be putting them on me. Not this time ningen!"

The girl stuck her tongue out to the staff and clutched her beautiful bouquet of flowers to her chest, obviously ignoring the voice.

Sighing she leaned up against a tree. She was too nervous to approach the person with the annoying voice, he sounded like he was mean. She was so mentally exhausted, she probably couldn't handle it. She closed her eyes to keep her tears at bay and balled up her hands.

"Who are you? Why are you watching my wards?" A harsh voice demanded.

She sucked in her breath quickly and her eyes popped open, that voice was too close! Standing a couple feet in front of her stood an inu-demon. His posture wasn't threatening but his aura radiated great power. She began to tremble. He took a step closer.

"Ningen, I asked you, who are you and why are you observing my wards? I will not repeat myself a third time," he threatened and cracked the knuckles in his hand.

Forgetting her back was against a tree, she tried backing up and just managed to bang her against a branch.

"I-I am lost." She stammered. He continued to stare at her and she realized she didn't answer his other question, "I do not know who I am…where I am…." She looked around her surroundings with confusion covering her face. "I just woke up in this forest a couple weeks ago. I have no memories."

"I see," the inu-lord walked past her out to the clearing. His wards were waiting, apparently they heard the commotion.

Panic struck her hard with the realization that she would be alone again when they left. She spun around and fell to her knees.

"Please! May I come with you? Only for a while, until I figure out what to do?" Tears sprung to her eyes.

The demon had stopped and she heard him huff at her.

"Do not cry in front of this Sesshomaru. You may do as you wish otherwise." He flipped his hand in the air in a dismissive way and continued forward.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama!" A real smile graced her face, the first one in weeks. The first real one anyway. For some reason she told herself to smile even if she did not feel like it. Doing so did make her feel better, but not by much.

As she approached the small group, the young girl jumped off the dragon's back and came running up to her.

"Hello! Are you traveling with us? I'm Rin, and that's Master Jaken," she pointed at the imp like demon who shot her a dirty look, "Au-un and Lord Sesshomaru," this all came out as one word an she took a deep breath, "What's your name?"

Trying to take in everything the girl said, she smiled down at her, " I don't know my name. "

Rin looked at her thoughtfully, "Ada, you look like an Ada to me," She smiled brightly at her before running back to Au-Un and the Imp.


	2. Chapter 2: Savior

_kittykritik, I'm not sure where I'm going with this lol It was going to be an original but your Q brought up a good idea. I'm not really sure which way it'll go now. _

Rin was glued to Ada's side. Ada loved the attention and to be able to talk to someone was such a relief. She kept picking Rin up every chance she got. The two of them spent hours picking flowers as well. She never got the courage up to decorate everyone with Rin, but she loved to watch the child do it. Even the fearsome lord allowed the girl to drape him in her flowers. She doubted he would be as tolerant with her.

The only one that ever complained about it was Jaken. Of course he had to be the most insufferable creature alive.

"oh Master Jaken!" Rin chirped to him, she had just finished twining a bunch of flowers together and was eagerly looking at him. His eyes bulged out of his head and he jumped up, swinging his staff around.

"Rin! You will stop this at once! I will not tolerate your nonsense anymore!" He threatened and backed away from the girl. She laughed loudly and pounced on him, forcing the necklace of flowers around his neck. When she was done she sat on his chest and admired her work.

"You look so handsome Master Jaken. You should allow Rin to put the flowers on you more often, you know?" She flashed her smile at him and took off again. Lord Sesshomaru was standing and looked like he was ready to continue on. Rin danced her way over to Ada, where she was bathing in the sun.

"Ada! We must go, I think Lord Sesshomaru is leaving soon, "she grabbed the older girl's hand and tugged. Ada stood up and stretched. After staying with the Sesshomaru-tachi she had been feeling much better mentally and physically.

She didn't normally address the lord, but today she felt it was required. She jogged over to his side and flashed him her best smile before she got nervous and looked away.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I wanted to thank you for allowing me into your group. I'm not sure I would have survived If you hadn't."

He merely nodded to show he heard her and walked away. Ada fell back to where Rin was with Au-un and decided to ask, albeit quietly, "Does the Lord speak? Or is he always this quiet?"

Rin opened her mouth to reply but Jaken, having overheard jumped in.

"My Lord has better things to do than converse with silly human girls!" He was leading Au-Un and looked back to shoot them a dirty look.

"Master Jaken is always rude like that!" Rin shot back and threw a pebble at him. It hit him in the back of the head and the imp fell down dramatically. Rin stated to giggle and then showed Ada a small brown pouch full of pebbles. "I keep a lot of them to throw at Master Jaken, he's so mean. I think he deserves it for picking on Rin and Ada. "

Ada simply laughed and watched Jaken struggle to his feet. His new tactic seemed to be feigning deafness.

"Kohaku is returning, Rin," Sesshomaru's voice cut through the laughter. Rin screamed with delight and slid off Au-un.

"Which way is he coming from? Rin wishes to run up and great him!" she was dancing back and forth on her feet ready to dart in the direction he pointed. He nodded to the east and she was off bounding across the field. A young man in green and black stepped out into the field and waved to them. Rin came up on him and knocked him down with the force her hug.

"RIN MISSED YOU KOHAKU!"

The rest of the group walked over to greet him as well. Sesshomaru roughly pushed his head down and examined his neck. Blood was smeared on his neck and down his back.

"Naraku," he growled and was gone in flash. Kohaku stumbled forward when the lord released him. Rin was still attached to his leg.

"Kohaku, did Naraku come after you again?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears. He smiled down at her and offered his hand to help her stand.

"More or less, it was another of his reincarnations. It was too easy to get away from. Sesshomaru-sama should have it taken care of easily."

Suddenly the sky grew dark and the warmth in the air was gone, leaving a chill in the air. They all grouped together close and looked around. Rin started to whimper and Kohaku hushed her, then placed his poison mask over her face and held it there. Miasma was starting to fill the field.

Ada had to resist her temptation to grab the children and run. Her voice was lost as well. She jumped when a hand grabbed her shoulder. Turning she saw it was Kohaku.

"You should take Rin; we'll try to protect you both. Just don't let anything happen to her," he passed the girl over to Ada. Jaken, Kohaku, and Au-un circled around them and waited. Ada placed the girl on the ground and held her close, hoping to shield most of her with her body.

"Ada, what is going on? Why is everyone afraid? Lord Sesshomaru will save us. He _always_ does," the girl said matter of fact. Her little voice was muffled from the mask and she brought her hand up to pull it away, "it's hard to breathe through this!"

Ada slapped her hand away and pushed it back on, "If Kohaku wants this on you, you better leave it on," she warned, "I'm not sure what's going on, or where Sesshomaru-sama is Rin. "

"Damn!" Kohaku exclaimed as the first minor demon charged him; he easily tore it apart with his Kusari-gama. Jaken was sweeting already and appeared to be muttering something to himself as he turned the staff of heads around to consume the next oncoming demon with the flames.

A fierce voice over took the other sounds in the field, yelling, "Who do you think I am?!" and a blinding blue flash of light covered the field. The small group covered their eyes and backed up to each other. Once the debris had fallen they could see none of their enemies stood. Lord Sesshomaru was standing in front of them with a disgusted look on his face.

Before Ada had time to register what had occurred, Rin had hopped up and was hanging on Lord Sesshomaru's leg. She squealed with delight, "Rin told them, Lord Sesshomaru! Rin told them you would save us!"


	3. Chapter 3: That Scent

Ada woke to find Rin curled up close to her. She could see frost on the grass and assumed the chill in the air had brought the child this close. She couldn't feel the tip of her nose anymore and pinched it to create warmth. She sat up, being careful not to wake Rin, and looked around.

Jaken was leaning against a tree, still asleep with a bit of drool hanging from his mouth. A puddle had already formed on his chest. Ada rolled her eyes in disgust. His staff lay on the ground as if he had just let go of it, unaware he was falling asleep.

Kohaku was in a tree, wide awake but silent as ever. Ada wondered if this was something he picked up from Sesshomaru or just a coincidence they were both short on words. He nodded at her and then went back to gazing out at the forest, lost in thought.

She concluded Sesshomaru had disappeared again. She found this to be a strange habit of his but was no longer alarmed by it. She was starting to find the lord very intriguing. He had a lot of odd habits. His power was awe inspiring. She could understand why Jaken and Rin decided to follow him.

She sighed and decided to push those thoughts aside. She should be thinking of what she was going to do. She told Sesshomaru she wouldn't travel with them for long. They had not come in contact with any humans. It seemed like the lord avoided them as much as possible. A snorting noise made her jump and she looked to the source.

Jaken was standing, suddenly wide awake, drool plastered to his face. He was holding his staff and looked annoyed.

"The hanyou is approaching! My lord would be most displeased… if he were here…"he mumbled as he realized Sesshomaru had left. Jaken seemed to build himself up and he walked out to block the path of the new comers.

A figure in red jumped into their clearing and landed right on Jaken. The resulting commotion caused Rin to wake up and she rubbed her eyes in a most adorable way before she looked up. Her face broke out in a smile and she jumped to her feet.

"Lady Kagome! Rin is pleased to see you again!" She smiled brightly. Kagome merely nodded slowly, her face was comical at the moment, her mouth hanging open and she was staring at Ada as if she couldn't believe her eyes. "Is something the matter?"

"Ayami?" She finally chocked out. Ada, so used to what Rin called her almost forgot that 'Ada' wasn't her real name. She had become so used to life with them all. She even looked behind her to see if Kagome was addressing someone else.

Realizing all eyes were on her, she pointed to herself and inquired, "Are you addressing me?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air, "Yes, I am addressing _you_! What are you doing here? _HOW_ did you get here? Why are you with Sesshomaru's group?" She placed both hands on her hips and studied her.

Ada stood up and pointed at Kagome dramatically, "_YOU_ know who I am? We've met? How do you know me?"

Kagome put a finger to her chin and suddenly looked worried, "Perhaps…perhaps I'm mistaken…"

Ada shook her head and walked closer, "I have no memories. If you know how I am, you must tell me. Do I have a family? Where are they? Is home far from here?"

Kagome still looked uncertain. She grabbed InuYasha's shoulder and stated, "I will be right back," she looked at him, "Can you take me to the well? "

They were gone in a blink of an eye. Ada took a couple steps forward and dropped to her knees. Tears sprung to her eyes. Rin came over, wrapped her arms around her and began to hum.

Sesshomaru was coming back as fast as his feet could carry him. He smelled the half-breed and wanted to be there when he ventured on to his wards. He curled his lip in disgust as he leaped over a river. He could already tell that Inuyasha had been at their camp and left.

He slowed his pace as he approached no need to make a dramatic scene needlessly. He strolled into the group and had to rub his temples. Ada was crying, _again, hadn't he told her, not to cry in his presences? The smell really stung his nose. _

"Nigen!" He snarled. He heard her gasp and her body grew tense, "I thought we agreed on not crying?"

Rin looked up at him beseechingly and opened her mouth to protest but he held a hand up to silence her. Ada twisted around, dirt clinging to her, and sniffled. She glanced up at him and quickly averted her eyes. His golden ones were smoldering with anger.

"Forgive me, Sesshomaru-sama, I lost control. I'll try not to let it happen again."

He made a disapproving noise and gave her a disgusted look before addressing Jaken, "What did my filthy half-brother want Jaken?"

His scent and that of his wench caused their camp to stink. He was ready to move on, now. He turned away from everyone and pursed his lips; he could sense from Ada's aura she was angry. He was angry as well. His subjects were covered in dirt and he was fairly certain they had not eaten or done any of their usual morning rituals. On top of that he had left and Inuyasha had the audacity to enter his camp while he was away.

"My lord, he did not tell us what he wanted. His wench seems to know Ada however," he glared in her direction and continued on, "they left to some well. She claims they will return soon."

Sesshomaru didn't reply so Jaken decided to continue on, "She addressed her as "Ayumi" my lord."

Sesshomaru nodded and found a tree to lean against.

He decided to await their return.


	4. Chapter 4: Chased Away

**Don't own Inuyasha or anything related.**

**Reviews are appreciated. _**

**The sky grew dark and stars filled in. He was getting bored. The hanyou and the miko hadn't returned yet. He was not planning on staying another night here, waiting on them. He tapped his claws against a tree before making up his mind. He would go fetch them himself and find out what exactly was taking them so long.**

**Besides, despite her earlier claims, Ada had not stopped crying. He could tell she was attempting to however. She was a weak human; all he could really expect was a meager attempt at controlling her emotions. Sighing, he turned and drawled, "Jaken, watch the humans. I am going to retrieve the half-breed."**

**Jaken barley had time to acknowledge that he heard his lord before he was gone. He flew through the tree tops and followed Inuyasha's scent without thinking about it. His feet barely touched each branch and he welcomed the sting of the air on his face. He was not far from camp when he smelled Inuyasha returning. 'Not nearly as fast as I can run,' he smirked at the thought. He abruptly decided to return to camp. **

**Jaken looked confused at the change of events but smelled Inuyasha's return before he voiced this. He promptly closed his mouth and turned to glare in the direction he was coming from.**

**Inuyasha and Kagome landed in the clearing, and she climbed off his back. She appeared to be avoiding everyone's eyes. Sesshomaru could see her aura flickering from how nervous she was. He had to rub his temples; it pained him to be around so many ridiculous creatures.**

**Ada hadn't even moved she was still being held by Rin. Her constant sniffling had ceased at least. Tired of the silence, Sesshomaru stepped forward. Inuyasha reacted immediately and was standing in front of Kagome.**

"**You will tell Ada what she needs to know. Then you will leave my sight half-breed,"Sesshomaru stated. His impassive eyes looked him up and down. Then he curled his face in disgust as he turned to better look at the miko.**

**She was now kneeling in front of Ada and took her hand.**

"**Well, I'm not sure where to start. I still don't know how you got here," she sighed deeply, "but you are my friend Ayami," she sat down next to her and she explained their life and friendship. Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice she left out the fact they were from the future. 'Perhaps such information would be too much for a human? 'He looked at Rin and felt that she at least could handle it. Rin had traveled with him for a while now, he knew she was strong.**

"**Keh, this doesn't sit right with me Sesshomaru," Inuyasha was in his face again, "Why do you allow so many humans travel with you? Don't you tire of protecting so many," he carelessly waved tesguiga in their direction, "most of them are children even!"**

**Sesshomaru sneered, "I do not explain myself to those beneath me, Inuyasha. Remove yourself or I shall do it for you."**

**Inuyasha starred him down for a moment, before his ears shot back. Kagome was walking towards them. He turned in freight and opened his mouth to protest.**

"**O****suwari!" She snapped and stopped in front of his crater. She began to tap her foot impatiently, "What did I tell you? I told you do NOT pick a fight with your brother!"**

**Inuyasha was on his feet now and pointed a finger at her, opening his mouth again to argue.**

"**O****suwari!**** O****suwari!**** O****suwari!**** O****suwari!" She stamped her foot in anger, "You were trying to start a fight! Now stop it!"**

**She turned on her heel and went back to Ayami, her face was covered in tears and she was looking at them in a very pathetic way.**

**Sesshomaru sighed deeply and resisted the urge to rub his temples. They had already forced him to do it too many times tonight. Instead he left into the woods, returning a couple minutes later with some apples. He dropped them into Ayami's lap and handed a couple to Rin. He returned to the place he had been standing in before he left.**

"**So do you want to go home, Ayami? Inuyasha and I can take you back," Kagome offered with a bright smile. Inuyasha turned around, already red in the face.**

"**Don't go making plans without my permission, Kagome! I'm not some pack mule!"**

"**Inuyasha…**** O****suwari!" She yelled. She took a deep breathe, "Don't mind him Ayami. Do you want to go home now?"**

**Sesshomaru had his eyes closed up until this point. She was **_**his **_**ward. He was not sure he liked the idea of her going anywhere at the moment. He leaped over to where they were and stepped in front of Kagome and Inuyasha.**

"**Your business is done, leave," he commanded, eyes flashing in anger. Inuyasha roughly pushed Kagome back and stepped into his face again. **

"**Why don't you go to hell?!" Inuyasha snapped, "I won't be ordered around by the likes of you!"**

"**Oh but of course not half-breed. I forget you must be removed by force, " Sesshomaru whispered and his claws began to glow green. In one fluid movement, Sesshomaru had Inuyasha by the throat and held him against a tree. "Pathetic," he growled before throwing him to the ground at Kagome's feet.**

**He looked up at her and stated again, "Leave."**

**Kagome shot Ayami a nervous look before she grabbed Inuyasha and tugged. **

"**Let's go. We'll see her again."**

**Sesshomaru smirked at the hanyou hoping he'd take the bait. He rather enjoyed watching him crash to the earth when he upset the miko. **

**He didn't protest and instead allowed her to lead him away. Breathing a sigh of relief he turned to his wards. He was startled to find Rin glaring at him and Ayami's fresh tears.**

"**Why did you chase them away Sesshomaru-sama?" She inquired, apparently fighting back her own tears.**


	5. Chapter 5: Tainted Shard

**Correction from last chapter:** It's Ayumi not Ayami, my bad!

**My one and only reviewer: **Thanks for calling me out. I didn't believe you but watched some episodes and can't deny it. **=P** I'll keep that in mind.

* * *

Ayumi and Rin rode on Au-Un as they listened to the iPod Kagome had given Ayumi before hell broke out. Kagome had said something about the silence being too much after a while. Ayumi had to agree, even if it wasn't exactly silent during their travels with Jaken complaining constantly. That was definatly something she wanted to block out and she was positive Rin would agree.

Sesshomaru still refused to answer Rin and of course Jaken was backing him up. Ayumi decided to get over it though, the more she thought about it the more she liked the idea of traveling with them for a while longer. Besides, if the Lord wanted her with them, who was she to argue? She would go to Kagome eventually and ask her to show her where she lives. It didn't sound like she got to travel often in her life anyway so this was a welcomed adventure.

Jaken would sputter and squawk whenever she voiced that Sesshomaru apparently wanted her there. This certain occasion was no different.

Jaken had been ranting under his breath about Ayumi and Rin for about an hour now and she was tired of it. She slide off Au-Un, walked up behind him and kicked him to the ground. She left her foot on him and held him there.

"Do you_ really _think that Rin and I would still be here if Sesshomaru-sama didn't want us to be?" She demanded her

Jaken was squirming under her foot in an attempt to push it off and he screeched at her "He doesn't want you here! You two are merely stray humans that follow my poor lord!" His eyes buldged out of his head making him look very comical.

At this she rolled her eyes and decided to kick him off the trail into some bushes. She had to catch up, Rin was now sitting backwards on Au-un watching everything play out. The little girl started waving her arms and yelled to her, "Hurry up Ayumi! You'll be left behind! You too, Master Jaken! I don't think Sesshomaru-sama will wait for you!"

Ayumi jogged up to them and climbed back on Au-Un. Kohaku was leading the beast directly behind Sesshomaru when he stopped. Ayumi could see a black glow radiating off his back. Sesshomaru turned to see why he had pause and raised his eye brows in shock.

Kohaku had paled considerably and sweat was dripping off his face. He let go of Au-un's reins and gasped out, "Somethings tainting my shard," before he dropped to his knees. He was panting heavily now.

Rin slide off Au-Un and was on her way to comfort him before Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Stop, Rin. We do not know what he will do next. You will go back to Ayumi."

The girl hesitated but did as she was told. Ayumi held her close and was already trying to shield the girl from anything that may happen. Sesshomaru didn't miss this and had to hold back a growl of approval. He knew he had a good reason for wanting Ayumi around. Now he at least had a legitimate reason.

Sesshomaru surveyed the area trying to locate what was tainting the shard. His faced didn't reveal anything but he drew out his poison wipe and it snapped into the forest a head of them Something cried out in pain and then there was a flash of purple light.

Kohaku was now laying on the ground unconscious. Ayumi set Rin on the ground and went to him. Sesshomaru was already looking at the spot the culprit was at.

"Tch! Another of Naraku's..." He stated softly, disgust laced every word. He looked up at the sky to where the flash of light had lead.

Ayumi crouched down and touched Kohaku's shoulder, gently shaking it to wake him.

"Kohaku?" She inquired softly, "Kohaku, can you hear me? I need you to respond sweetheart..." She moved her hand to his face to brush hair away when she felt a stinging sensation in her hand. A flash of purple light accompanined it.

She yelped and pulled away. Sesshomaru was at her side in an instant.

"What did you do?" He snarled at her, his golden eyes flashing in anger. She flinched away from him and scooted back.

"I was trying to see if he was okay! All I did was shake his shoulder and brush his hair out of his face. I didn't think that would hurt anything!"

She was already being defensive and glared back at him, daring him to accuse her of any wrong doing. He held her gaze for a moment before looking down at him. Then he stood up with a smirk on his face and placed one hand on his sword.

"Miko, you will purify Kohaku's shard immediately," he commanded watching her intently. She shook her head in surprise and then laughed.

"Me? A miko?" she pointed a finger to her face, "You've got to be joking. Maybe whatever affected Kohaku got to you as well?"

She meant it as a _joke ! _Apparently the great lord didn't find it funny, as soon as the words fell out of her mouth he had her in the air by the throat. He snarled at her, "I am not as weak as you humans," he dropped her and then calmly stated, "You will purify the shard."

Ayumi had to chew on her tongue to hold back her tears that threatened to spill out. She rubbed her throat as she tried to state, "I don't know how Sesshomaru-sama, I've never tried before," her voice was raspy and she glared up at him for making it so. Now she was second guessing if she should have stayed with him.

Sesshomaru considered her for a moment before he spoke, "hnnnn....We will need to find the half-breed and his wench. She will show you."


	6. Chapter 6: Control

I'm _trying _to write 2,000 words for each chapter. That proved to be a bit more tasking than I originally thought! So this one is about 1,500.

chapters are coming slower. I had to send my poor laptop in for repairs. BF lets me use his computer but he chatters to me the whole time lol

Hopefully they'll get my laptop back to me soon. I feel so lost without it. **:(**

**pst reviewers will get my imaginary peanut butter cookies! They're awesome I promise!**

**Still **don't own Inuyasha! 

They found Kagome and Inuyasha not far from their camp and traveled with them back to Kaede's village. The rest of their part was waiting for them to return. Sango's smile at the sight of her brother couldn't have been wider. They greeted everyone warmly and openly. Ayumi felt her heart swell as she realized what wonderful people they all were.

Kagome had agreed to show Ayumi the basics of her powers. For about a week that's all they had been doing. Kagome herself had purified Kohaku's shard while Ayumi watched. Rin was studying with them as well, but if she were a miko as well, her powers weren't showing themselves yet. Kagome seemed to think the girl would eventually show some though.

Sesshomaru came and checked on them often but only Kohaku and Au-un stayed. He never mentioned where he went and Ayumi could never find the courage to ask thing was painfully evident, he spoiled Rin rotten. She got anything she wanted and with each visit he brought more gifts for her. Most of them were clothes but a few were toys. Her and Shippo quickly connected.

They were all inside a hut eating dinner. Sango was attached to her brother trying to convince him to travel with them instead. It was another thing Ayumi was curious about but figured wasn't her place to ask questions about their family.

Kagome was talking a mile a minute to her about their life in the future and what she's been doing in fuedel japan. Ayumi was having a hard time processing it all and with a smile she placed her hand on Kagome's knee.

Kagome gave her a smile in return and asked sheepishly, "I was rambling again wasn't I?"

"You're _always_ rambling," Inuyasha stressed from across the room. He was standing at the door glaring at the outside. Kagome stood up and went to him.

"What's bothering you, Inuyasha? You seem to be on edge," she gave him a concerned look and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. He shrugged her hand off and stepped outside.

"I can't stand having Sesshomaru nearby, it leaves me feeling uneasy..." and with that he leapt into a nearby tree. Kagome starred at him for a moment before she went back inside.

Ayumi had been watching them curiously. A memory seemed to be fighting its way to the surface and she was remembering seeing Kagome and Inuyasha long before but the details kept slipping away.

She sighed. She was getting better with her powers but her memory still hadn't returned. She just kept getting annoying flashes of faces, none of it made much sense. She was starting to wonder if she shouldn't just go with Kagome to see her family. It was frusterating not knowing who she was or where she came from.

She was jerked out of her thoughts by a commotion outside, Inuyasha was yelling insults at someone. Ayumi looked up at Kagome and they smiled at each other.

"Sesshomaru-sama is back," Kagome said softly and stepped outside with Ayumi to greet him. Rin rushed past them, flowers in hand screaming as she went.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin missed you!" She stopped at his feet and looked up at him adoringly. He placed his right hand on her head.

"I hope you fared well Rin, gather your things. We will be departing soon."

"Keh, good. I can't stand the stench of you near me much longer!" Inuyasha sneered, he kept stepping in front of Kagome to block her from Sesshomaru's view. Ayumi could see Kagome rolling her eyes each time he did it.

Sesshomaru didn't even acknowledge Inuyasha's outburst or his erratic behavior. His eyes were on Rin as she gathered her things. As Rin climbed on to Au-un, Sesshomaru turned to lead the way. Ayumi hesitated to follow, she didn't want to go with him if that's not what he wanted. She was pretty scared of him after he held her in the air by her throat.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Kohaku giving her a reassuring smile. He didn't say anything to her as he ran to catch up with the group. Ayumi turned and thanked everyone before she rushed to Au-un.

She felt horribly nervous being in his presence and had a hard time controlling her powers. Her aura kept fluctuating out of control. Her hands demanded to be kept busy so she started to play with Rin's hair as they traveled and before she knew it she had braided all of her hair. Unfortunatly, Rin did not like her hair braided and Ayumi was forced to take it all out again. Now the girls usually straight hair held a bounce and looked a bit wavey. Rin enjoyed this much more and kept running her fingers over it.

They stopped at a little cave for the night, it wasn't far from the village. Ayumi fell asleep long after everyone else (excluding Sesshomaru of course, she wasn't sure when he slept). Nightmares plagued her all night and she tossed constantly.

When the sun rose in the sky she woke covered in sweat. She could feel something warm next to her, assuming it was Rin, she reached out to shake the girl awake.

Only to find whatever it was had fur. Ayumi scrambled to her feet as fast as she could, barley containing her scream to find a Iriomote cat blinking up at her.

That wasn't the only thing that seemed to have crawled into bed with Ayumi. A Japanese marten was there as well. Her eyes about popped out of her at the sight of them. Both creatures stretched and walked away, still within sight though.

She shook her head and then realized she was being watched. She turned to and found Sesshomaru leaning against a tree, watching her with amusement. She quickly looked around to make sure no other creatures were hiding around or worse, _**on **_her. Then she marched up to him.

"You watched them climb all over me didn't you?" She asked, trying her best to be intimidating. She even stood on her toes in an attempt to match his height. His smirk twitched a bit as he nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything? What if they were going to eat me?" she screamed and wrapped her arms tighly around herself.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and pushed past her, kicking Jaken awake as he passed him.

"You were calling them to you, more will probably arrive soon. You'll need to get control of your powers before the whole forest begins to follow us."

"Who is going to follow us Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked quielty. She was sitting up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. His eyes darted to her and back to Ayumi as he answered.

"No one, Rin. Are you hungry? Jaken will find food for the three of you."

Jaken made an "eep!" as he ran into the forest. The little demon kept tripping over his own feet in his rush. The constant crashing and cursing easily carried back to the camp, much to the amusement of everyone else.

Kohaku, Rin, and Ayumi got their fire roaring again as Jaken returned. He only brought a couple small fish and what little fruit he could find. Ayumi's stomach growled meancingly as she realized it wouldn't be enough for the three of them.

She thought fast though and decided to drink a lot of water to fill up the empty space. Kohaku did the same, as Rin being the youngest would need to eat more. When they finished Kohaku took Rin into the forest aways to pick some flowers. This was a daily ritual for Rin, the girl _**needed **_her flowers.

Ayumi stayed behind and walked up to the Iriomote cat and Japenese marten. They were curled up near one another under a tree. They both looked up at her curiosly and she crouched down to be eye level with them. They sat there starring at one another before Ayumi spoke.

"It's not nice to crawl into someones bed like that," she stated softly, hoping Lord Sesshomaru couldn't hear her talking to the two animals. She spared a glance in his direction only to see he was up against the tree again, his eyes closed. Although a small smirk graced his face and seemed to twitch in amusement. The Iriomote glared at her before it stood, it's fur already standing on end. The marten almost seemed irriated and it glared at the iriomote.

"You're the one that is rude! As I recall you called us not the other way around, " a raspy voice stated. Suddenly Ayumi felt weak and her vision started to go black. Stars were popping in her eyes.

"There she goes! You baka, you weren't supposed to address her yet! Why aren't you more careful?" Another voice said angerily.

Ayumi fell face first on the ground causing the two creatures to quickly leap out of her way.

She had fainted.


	7. Chapter 7: What a Mess!

Righteous! 2 followers, a favorite, and 2 reviews (okay so the reviews are from the same person but still **two).**

My cat gave me a heartattack today. He's okay and home. I gave him lots of tuna and hugged him. He was covered in mud, thus I was late for work. Oh well. I'm just happy he's safe at home again! Not that you all wanted/needed to know but oh well.

Still no laptop. I'm not sure how much longer I can stand that BS.

Ever use the term "eyes bleeding red" or something similar in real life? LOL

Still don't own Inuyasha.

Her brain was banging against her skull. Everything hurt, her legs, her arms, her eyes...Moaning she rolled over to get more comfortable.

Instead she fell off whatever she was laying on and landed on the cruel hard earth. Ayumi screamed out in pain and shock as the dirt and rocks bit into her skin. She didn't open her eyes though, she knew if she did her brain would start banging into her skull even worse. She opted to just lay there and groan in pain.

Then she felt a foot nudging at her side, her sensitive ribs screamed out and she feebly wiggled away.

"I hurt. Leave me alone," she mumbled weekly. The foot stopped it's relentless jabbing.

"Miko, you will get up or we will leave you," Sesshomaru's voice cut through the fog in her mind. She realized with a start that he would leave her behind. She raised one hand up to shield her sensitive eyes from the sun and glared up at him.

"I don't know what you did to me, but it hurts," she protested as she slowly got to her feet. He stood there emotionless as always.

"This Sesshomaru did nothing to you. You used too much of your powers and fainted. That can hardly be blamed on me," he turned on his heel and began leading the group again. Rin was beside her holding out some food. Ayumi took one look at the plate and her stomach growled loudly.

"Rin is right! You can have this Ayumi, I saved it for you," she smiled brightly at her. Ayumi thanked her as they both climbed back on Au-un. Kohaku was waiting for them but he kept shooting the Western Lord nervous glances as he was getting further and further away.

After a couple moments Ayumi remembered the Iriomote and marten. She looked around hopefully but found the two casually following everyone at the end of their group. A small flock of birds seemed to be following them as well.

She groaned in frustration. She was hoping the animal kingdom had departed since she blacked out, instead it grew. She was racking her mind but she couldn't remember one instance of Kagome telling her anything about _this. _Ayumi didn't have the first clue on how to stop calling the creatures. Her anger and frustration grew as she thought.

Suddenly Sesshomaru was standing next to her, his face mere inches away from hers. Her eyes were wide open in shock as she starred back at him.

"Control yourself. You are allowing your emotions to control you," he hissed at her.

She nodded in agreement, really she was too shocked that he was that closer to her to do anything else. Once he was a head of them again she took a deep breath breath and began to meditate. She meditated for hours before she finally felt centered. When she opened her eyes she saw that they were walking through a mucky swamp area. Even though the marten, Iriomote, and birds were still with her, she didn't notice any new companions.

Ayumi did a small happy dance on the crowded dragon, making sure not to knock Rin off as she celebrated.

They stopped at a piece of ground that wasn't too damp and began to make camp there. Once Sesshomaru was satisfied they wouldn't need him he left. Jaken was once again given an order to protect the humans.

Ayumi took Rin to look for her flowers but the swamp didn't seem to have any. The thick nasty air made it hard to breath. The moisture was clinging to them as they searched. Rin's bubbly attitude was starting to fade with each minute.

Ayumi sighed and decided they might as well go back to camp before they got bit to death by all of the insects. She picked Rin up and carried her piggy back, suddenly wishing they would have taken Au-Un along. Her back was still sore and she could hear it cracking in protest from Rin's weight.

"It's too gross here for flowers," Rin stated clearly angered. Ayumi chuckled a bit and nodded her head in agreement.

"It is, it's so gross. Hopefully we won't be staying here long. I can't imagine any of your pretty flowers growing in this place, can you?"

Ayumi could feel Rin nodded her head in agreement vigorously. Suddenly she felt a prickling sensation and stopped in her tracks. She looked around in an attempt to locate her discomfort.

"What's wrong Ayumi?" Rin was concerned already, she never missed anything. Ayumi bit her lip and chewed on it in thought.

"I'm not sure Rin-chan..."

They began walking cautiously and the prickling sensation just got worse. All of a sudden the skies grew dark. Ayumi tightened her grip on Rin and started to run back to camp in freight.

"Don't let go of me!" Ayumi ordered as she ducked under some branches. She didn't see that the solid ground ended and they both dropped into the swamp water. Ayumi dragged Rin and herself back to the land, coughing and wiping the gross water off their faces.

"This is _so_ disgusting!" Ayumi whimpered as she tried pulling some gross clump out of Rin's hair. The girl was holding her arms out in shock. She looked like she was hoping it was all a very bad dream and the muck covering her would disappear.

A twig snapping ahead of them brought her attention to a demon standing in front of them. She held a fan in front of her face and her red eyes shimmered in the darkness.

"I would have to agree with that statement human," Kagura stated and quickly attacked, a gust of wind took over Ayumi's senses. When it was gone she found herself bounded and flying in the air. Kagura sitting a head of her. She twisted around and saw Rin sitting next to her. The girl was tied up as well and her eyes were starring back at her large with shock.

"Don't worry Rin-chan, Lord Sesshomaru will come for us, he wouldn't let anything happen to you," Ayumi whispered softly. Rin's expression changed quickly and she turned to stick her tongue out at Kagura.

"Yeah! You're going to regret taking us! My Lord will come for me, just like he did before!" Rin screamed with venom, "You just wait, you'll see!"

Kagura laughed loudly and turned to face them, "Of course he will, that's what we're wanting. Your Lord is predictable."

_**Sesshomaru's POV **_

His instincts were telling him something was wrong. He was headed to check in on things at his castle but the nagging was pretty persistent, he abruptly changed direction. A growl escaped from him as he ran. It didn't take long for him to get close to camp and immediately he saw the creatures the miko summoned. They seemed to be frantically searching for her.

He landed in front of the marten a little harder than he intended. The animal fell over backwards trying to evade him, a small paw clutching it's chest. Sesshomaru registered Ayumi and Rin's scents all over the place. He walked around looking for them, finding an indent in the soft earth where they obviously sat, he went to it.

As soon as he reached it a faint scent reached his sensitive nose and he recognized it as Kagura. Realizing the two must have been kidnapped by the wind sorcerress he immediately took to the skies. Their scents softly lingered in the wind as if to draw him.

He growled in anger, clearly aware that they were setting him up. He thought briefly of gathering Jaken and Kohaku to accompany him but decided against it. He would get to them faster alone and with less people to worry about, the more he could let loose.

A smirk lit up his face as he imagined the damage he was going to do on Naraku and his minions for taking what belonged to him.


	8. Chapter 8: Naraku's Castle

_**I did some research for this one LOL I wasn't sure if the beginning was even possible. I still doubt it is but there's myths and folklore describing events similar so I decided to go with it. I got so into writing this that when I got interrupted I forgot it was a story I was writing and not one I was reading LOL **_

_**psh oh and my mother is questioning my sanity for some reason. WTH is up with that? * shakes head ***_

_**Around abouts 1000 words**_

_**Just FYI I really suck with fighting scenes. So sorry if it doesn't live up lol **_

_**With Ayumi and Rin**_

Ayumi concentrated hard on what she wanted. She was nervous about doing it but she decided if she could get Rin free, she would. She just wasn't sure if there were any near them, they were rare after , she wasn't entirely sure if help would come. She liked to think the silent lord would come to their rescue, but she didn't know him enough to make a judgment on that.

A loud screeching cry wiped the doubts from her mind. Smiling widely she opened her eyes to greet a sea eagle that was flying to them. The call of the eagle gave Ayumi courage and she admired the great bird as it soared closer.

"Rin, trust me. You'll be okay," She whispered quickly, then she brought her knees up and kicked the girl off the feather. Rin screamed as she dropped but it was cut short as the eagle swooped down and caught her. It didn't even miss a beat as it turned and took the girl in the opposite direction.

Kagura watched the bird catch Rin with a rather bored expression on her face. Then she sighed and smiled at Ayumi.

"You're more trouble than I thought. I'm not sure if he'll come for you alone though..." her voice trailed off as she thought. Ayumi knew she was wondering if she should go after Rin and thought quickly.

"Oh! He'll still come, I know he will. He'll still want to rip you apart for taking Rin in the first place!"

Kagura tapped a clawed finger to her face twice as she considered this. Suddenly the feather picked up speed.

"You're probably right, we better hurry so he doesn't catch up to us yet."

_**Rin-chan's POV (she is so adorable! I love Rin hehe)**_

Rin was slightly surprised that the eagles talons weren't breaking her skin. In fact besides the pressure of them holding on to her, she didn't feel any discomfort. Her little hands held on to the eagles legs in fear. It was one thing to ride Au-Un through the skies, it was totally different to be hanging as something carried you.

The eagle didn't go too far before it dropped her softly near camp, then it went to the very top of a nearby tree and perched there.

Rin stood up on very shakey legs and watched the bird for a moment. It's intense golden eyes never left hers. She realized with a start that the eagle's eyes reminded her of Sesshomaru's.

"Thank you for saving me," she said softly. The eagle didn't respond, it just kept an eye on her.

Jaken's screeching voice crashed through the silence and caused Rin to jump in freight.

"Where are they? If something happened to Rin...I am dead!" Jaken moaned. The rustling of bushes announced that he was approaching her. She decided to stand all pretty like and flash him one of her smiles to surprise him.

A sigh could be heard coming from Kohaku.

"I'm sure they're all right Master Jaken, Rin probably couldn't find any flowers so they ventured farther to find them..."

Rin's eyebrows shot up into her hair. She had forgotten all about finding flowers.

"No, no! I have a bad feeling about this," Jaken said gravely trying to assure the boy that he was right. When they stepped into the clearing and saw Rin, Jaken's mouth fell into a comical 'o'.

"There you are Rin! Where is Ayumi?" Kohaku said brightly as he walked up to her. The smile she managed for them quickly faded and tears sprung to her eyes as she told Kohaku what happened to them.

_**Sesshomaru's POV (dun dun dun!)**_

He came to an abrupt halt when the wind stopped carrying Rin's scent. Only Ayumi's was leading him forward. His eyebrows curled together in concern, he wasn't sure what this meant.

However, as Ayumi's scent started to fade and get weaker he made his decision to follow in hopes of finding out what happened to his ward.

He came to a cliff and far below he could see Naraku's trade mark castle nestled between the cliff walls. Of course, it appeared to be empty. Sesshomaru placed one hand on tensegia and then stepped off the ledge.

He fell quickly, the wind causing his hair to flow straight up. He landed hard causing a crater in the ground, the effect he was going for. He wanted them to know he had arrived. When the dust settled he saw Kagura standing in front of him, Ayumi tied up behind her.

"Where is Rin?" He asked, eyes on Ayumi. She opened her mouth to answer but a gust of wind thew her back into the castle wall. A sickening crack was heard as her head bounced off the wall. She laid on the ground unconscious.

"Pesky thing, I don't know why you keep her around," Kagura said with disdain. She fanned herself lazily. Then the ground started to shake and Naraku appeared behind her.

"Kagura, take the miko and leave. Lord Sesshomaru and I have much to discuss," he ordered.

Sesshomaru bared his fangs at him, "I have nothing to discuss with hanyou's."

He drew tokijin as he took a step forward and released **Souryuuha. **The blue energy formed into a dragon and encased Naraku.

He sprung forward once the attack ceased and crashed into Naraku's barrier. It was holding up against Sesshomaru's attacks but a soft whining could be heard coming from the barrier.

His eyes started to bleed red and he abandoned his sword as he transformed, not caring enough to sheath it. His giant dog form towered over Naraku and he allowed a large amount of drool to drop on to the barrier. It hissed violently as the poisons ate away at it. He barked in delight and sprung on it it, his massive paws crushing it.

Naraku hummed in displeasure and released a gush of miasma to force the western lord back. Sesshomaru leaped off of him and then started to spread his own poison to overwhelm the hanyou. Not wanting to risk anymore damage, the hanyou disappeared in a cloud of miasma.

Sesshomaru took the opportunity to assess a couple things, the first and most important Rin wasn't here. The second was that Kagura was slowly escaping with Ayumi and even though the miko was unconscious, she knew where Rin was.

He leapt into the air and his claws ripped through Kagura's feather. She went crashing to the ground but he held Ayumi in his arms and in a flash was gone from sight.

When he was sure they were far from danger he sat her down by a river.

Then promptly dumped a large amount on to her head.

Ayumi woke coughing and sputtering, immedaiatley she started to shiver from the cold. She glared up at the daiyōkai.

"Where is Rin?" He demanded.


	9. Chapter 9: It's Time

So I realized today OMG I didn't watch the new InuYasha episode!

I DIDN'T REALIZE FLUFFY WAS GOING TO BE IN IT

OMG Soooooo hot. I've watched it a couple times today. I'm watching it again now. Psh I can't believe Master Jaken thought he died. WTF * shakes head *

Well I turned 23. It didn't go as bad as I thought it would. Still shocked about my mom being...well whatever it is, it's shocking.

Anywho, enjoy!

**Oh and I don't own InuYasha.**

Sesshomaru had brought Ayumi back to camp. After making sure Rin wasn't injured he left again to hunt Naraku.

Ayumi had been oddly silent since she returned. Usually she'd sit up and talk with Rin for hours, but tonight all she did was gaze into the fire lost in thought.

Even after everyone else had fallen asleep, she sat there watching the fire die. Sighing she got to her feet.

"I don't belong here," she whispered to the stars. Tears prickled at her eyes when she realized she had her decision made. She was going to find Kagome and go _home. _She had no business messing with the past.

In the morning, she would say goodbye to the others.

Ayumi didn't sleep well and woke long before anyone else. She prepared breakfast as she waited for them to wake. Her hands kept plucking at her shirt, she was nervous. Rin would be very upset of course. The only one that would be happy about her leaving would be Jaken. She rolled her eyes at the thought of him rejoicing at her departure.

She was glad Sesshomaru wasn't back yet. She didn't like the thought of telling him goodbye.

Rin sat up and stretched her arms.

"Good morning Ayumi" She chirped.

"Good morning Rin-chan, did you sleep well?" She asked softly and motioned for her to join her closer to the fire. She came and sat right up against Ayumi.

"Yes I did, thank you."

"Rin, I don't want you to be upset. I've decided to go home though...At least for a little bit," Ayumi said hesitantly. Tears immediately started to flow from Rin's eyes but she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I understand Ayumi, you will come back though? I'll miss you," she whimpered. Ayumi wrapped an arm around Rin and pulled her close.

"You've become like a little sister to me Rin-chan, of course I'll return to visit with you."

After making sure everyone was feed and taken care of, Ayumi said her goodbye's and headed in the direction of Kaede's village.

Although Ayumi had assured Kohaku that she had no idea how to use a bow and arrow he insisted that she take the set he had anyway. At mid-day when she got bored, she decided to give it a couple tries and of course failed miserably. The arrow would never go very far and feel feebly at her feet.

She didn't have any problems on her way to Kaede's village but when she got there, InuYasha told her that Kagome was at home and would return in a couple days.

"Well, that is a let down. I was hoping she could show me where I live..." Ayumi pouted. At these words however, InuYasha's ears perked up.

"You want to go home? I can take you there!" He jumped to his feet and offered his hand, Ayumi took it hesitantly. Suddenly Shippo leaped on to her shoulder and pointed a paw at InuYasha.

"You just want an excuse to drag Kagome back!" Shippo accused. InuYasha smacked him to the ground.

"Mind your own business twerp. I'll be back tonight," he stated and flung Ayumi on to his back, "Hold on!"

Ayumi had to bite her tongue. She did not appreciate being tossed around like that but after traveling with Sesshomaru she learned there was no point in voicing this. Dog demons seemed to do what they wanted whenever they wanted. With little to no regard as to what she wanted.

He carried her into the forest and up to a well. Instead of jumping over it though, he leaped right into it. Ayumi's eye's narrowed in confusion.

"InuYasha, what are you playing at?" She demanded just before a tingling sensation spread through out her body and she felt like something was pulling her down. After a couple seconds the sensation stopped and gently dropped them to the floor of the well.

InuYasha didn't respond, he just leaped out of the well and promptly dropped her. She fell on her butt and glared up at him.

"You are so rude! First you throw me around and now you just drop me? Didn't anyone teach you manners?" She yelled as she got to her feet, one hand rubbing her sore butt. InuYasha waved his hand at her dismissively as he walked up to the house and jumped up to a window.

Ayumi stood there trying to figure out what she was supposed to do. She had no idea where she was and everything was so loud here.

Looking around she found a bench and decided to go sit on that until someone found her. Which didn't take long, Kagome came running out of the house and hugged her.

"Ayumi!"

**Sesshomaru's POV**

He returned to camp to find his ward crying. He wrinkled his nose, the smell always burned him. He sat down next to his ward and put his hand on her leg.

"What is wrong Rin?"

She sniffled for a bit and scooted closer to him. She buried her face in his chest before she spoke.

"Rin is sad because Ayumi left, Sesshomaru-sama," this came out in a whisper that was barely audible. He stiffened at her words and narrowed his eyes. He was annoyed that she left like that but even more so with himself for not noticing her absence.

He stood up up quickly and ruffled her hair in a loving way.

"Stay here Rin, I'll go retrieve the miko."

"B-but Sesshomaru-sama..." Rin tried to protest but one look from him shut her up. He would sniff her out and drag her back if he needed to .

His ward needed her.

The stumbling foot steps announced Jaken, apparently the little demon had just noticed his lord's arrival.

"My lord wait! Wait for me my lord!"

Sesshomaru paused long enough to hear what he wanted.

"My lord! Where are you going so soon?"

"To retrieve the miko. Stay here with Rin, Jaken," he ordered as he surveyed their little camp quickly before taking to the skies again.


	10. Chapter 10: The Well

So I wasn't sure where to go with this chapter and then it all came to me in a drunken dream! I woke up and was like OMG genius!

Oh and BF has banned InuYasha from the TV. Apparently he doesn't like the amount of attention I spend fawning over our Lord. Geez jealous much? * rolls eyes *

* * *

Sesshomaru arrived at the well to find Ayumi's wildlife inspecting it curiously. They apparently had no idea what happened to their mistress. The feline came up and started chattering away to him, as if demanding he find her for them. He growled at it but the cat just glared at him. Sighing he stepped over it. Sesshomaru's nose told him she jumped into the well so with an elegant leap he disappeared beyond its walls.

He landed at the bottom and didn't find anything, her scent just disappeared. Frowning slightly he stood there trying to figure out what could have happened. Since no one could see him, he allowed a fang to pop out and chew on his lip. Something he would never do in front of anyone...it was nice to let his guard down when he was alone. His sense just couldn't make sense out of what could have happened to Ayumi though.

Just as he decided to inspect the surrounding area as well, his body started to tingle and then a sudden sensation over took him and yanked him down. Startled he let out a snarl when he felt it grab hold of him.

When he settled he immediately clapped his hand to his nose, pinching it off to stop the horrendous smell from assaulting his person. He had never smelt anything so disgusting and his ears ached painfully on the sides of his head from the roaring constantly going on.

Grumbling about ningens and their nonsense he smoothly jumped out of the well and stepped into the sunlight. His nose picked up the familiar scents of Ayumi, Inuyasha and the girl that traveled with him. He wasn't sure which to follow, part of him wanted to find Inuyasha and beat him for taking Ayumi here in the first place. But there was an even stronger urge to find the miko so he followed his nose to her.

People starred at him. He was used to this but instead of fear, he could sense they were either surprised or finding amusement. Only those that came close enough to feel his aura jumped away in fear. Smirking he pushed his aura out so people would step aside. Soon he was the only one walking the paths as everyone else walked off into the grass to avoid him.

It didn't take him long to come to a cute little red house. Ayumi's scent lead right up to it. He stood at the door complementing what to do next. Sighing, he leaned against the wall concluding he had no idea what to say once he did locate her.

"Perhaps I should just take her and not saying anything?" He mused out loud. He felt something jab him in the back and then a ringing sound came from inside the house. Looking behind him he found an odd tan lump coming out of the wall. Curious, he ran a clawed finger over it and the sound occurred again.

Now he heard footsteps and a female voice calling out, "I'm coming! Hold on a sec.!"

A woman almost identical to Ayumi in every way opened the door. Her eyes popped out when she took in Sesshomaru and for a moment she seemed to be at a loss of words.

"I'm looking for Ayumi,"he stated, his golden eyes drilling into her, "Where is she?"

Without responding to him, the lady slammed the door in his face and he could hear her scream inside the house, "AYUMI! GET DOWN HERE!"

Sighing he turned to face the yard instead. His ears picked up the conversation from inside though.

"Ayumi, who is that odd man?"

"Well move so I can see him!"

A pause.

"How the hell did he get here?" Ayumi yelled more in shock than anger. Suddenly the door was thrown open and she walked up to him.

"Hello, Sesshomaru-sama, what brings you?"

He looked her over to assure himself she was okay before he answered.

"You left. Rin requires you, so I have come to retrieve you. Gather your things miko, " he stated and then turned his eyes out to the road. Strange beasts kept rolling past growling, he was fascinated by them and was itching to inspect them up close. On the outside, he was attempting to look bored and not like an easily amused child.

Ayumi took a step back at his words; she didn't think the girl missed her that much. She did just fine without her until recently. So she decided to voice these thoughts to him.

"She survived just fine without me before, why would she need me now?" She placed her hands on her hips at the end of her question. He glanced at her and back out to the road.

"I do not have to answer to you miko nor do I repeat myself."

"Then she's not going anywhere. Ayumi, get in here!" Her mother came outside and was pushing Ayumi back through the door way. Ayumi grabbed the walls cat style and started to protest.

"Mom! Come on-it's fine-"

"No! It's not fine. That poor excuse for a man can leave; you are not going with him. You shouldn't allow someone to talk to you like that!" Her mother was yelling now and instead of pushing Ayumi through the door way began to shove at Sesshomaru. He didn't move, in fact he didn't even acknowledge that she was attempting to push him off the steps. His honey eyes were locked on Ayumi's and she felt like melting under his stare.

"For Rin." The words came out of his mouth quickly and quietly, Ayumi wasn't sure she heard it at first.

Rin's face came swimming to her mind and she had to admit she missed the young girl. Plus, she must need her something fierce if she was able to get _him _to come after her. She slapped her forehead; her mom was going to be so pissed!

"Okay, fine! Let's go!" She snapped at the western lord. Her mom turned on her heel and pointed a finger in Ayumi's face.

"Oh no, I didn't give my permission! You just got back Ayumi, your family has been worried and we miss you!"

"You will not need your things after all." Came Sesshomaru's reply and before Ayumi's mom's eyes could register what happened, he had tossed the young miko over his shoulder and was running back to the well.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU DOG DEMONS?" Ayumi roared.

When they reached Kagome's place he slowed and dropped her to the ground without warning. She cringed and gently rubbed her back end.

"Please stop doing that, I don't think my tail bone can take much more abuse," she moaned as she stood, "Why did you stop anyway?"

"Inuyasha."


	11. Chapter 11: Twisted Ankles

To anyone reading my other story...I know it seems like I abandoned it, but I assure you I did not. Once I get my laptop back I will start writing it but since there's more interest in this one...I'm focusing here. :)

Kagome and Inuyasha stood looking at Sesshomaru in disbelief. Kagome even rubbed her eyes as if she were seeing things.

Inuyasha was the first to rebound of course.

"How the hell did that bastard get through the well?" He demanded, his hand already reaching for Tessaiga . Sesshomaru scoffed at him.

"I merely came to retrieve what you took half-breed, now step aside."

Kagome's eyes widen as a sudden realization hit her. So she grabbed Inuyasha's arm and tugged hard.

"Inuyasha…" She warned. Ayumi was watching Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye, afraid that if she moved it would cause him to spring into action. She could feel the anger radiating off of him in waves. It was very unnerving and she was glad it wasn't aimed at her.

Inuyasha shrugged off Kagome's hand and took a step forward. She scowled at him looking furious.

"I didn't take anything from you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome warned sternly, "I do NOT want you fighting in this era!"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glared at each for a moment before Inuyasha stepped to the side.

"Feh, I don't care." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, his back now to Sesshomaru.

"Hnnn…Come miko," Sesshomaru hummed and swept pass Kagome and Inuyasha on his way to the well.

Just as they were passing the two, red and blue lights were flashing the surrounding area. Sesshomaru turned in confusion only to find Inuyasha's miko pushing Ayumi forward.

"Hurry!" She hissed still pushing them in the direction, "Please just go! I don't want any trouble here and if they find you-" she turned back to make sure the police weren't inside the yard yet, "just GO!" she said roughly pushing them through the doors and slamming them shut.

Ayumi looked at Sesshomaru curiously, she was sure he wasn't thrilled about a ningen touching him. He did look confused but before she could register much else, she was flying through the air again and down the well, his arm wrapped securely around her waist.

When he placed her on the ground back in the fuedel era, her woodland creatures came running, chirping and grumbling their pleasure that she was back. She smiled wearily at them. It's not that she minded having them around, but it still unnerved her a bit.

"Who was that woman?" Sesshomaru demanded. She looked up at him in confusion.

"K-ag-Kagome?" She asked slowly, she felt for sure it was a trick question. Then her mouth fell open.

Sesshomaru had rolled his eyes at her!

"No, the one I have not met before. She looked like you."

"Oh...well I still don't have my memories back, but Kagome told me that she's my mom. I kinda feel bad for upsetting her..." She said softly, looking back at the well in concern.

"Come, we have a lot of ground to travel and I will not lower myself to carry you any further." He demanded gruffly as he started to walk. Ayumi gulped loudly. On her own she never covered as much ground as Sesshomaru could. Since she had been traveling with him, she always rode with Rin on Au-un.

Not even five minutes into the walk, Ayumi tripped over a tree root and sprained her ankle. Not wanting to appear even weaker in Sesshomaru's eyes she stood and brushed herself off. He hadn't even paused for her.

Growling at him now she lurched forward trying not to put pressure on her right leg. She failed miserably at this and fell screaming in pain as it shot up her leg.

This time he did pause.

"What ails you now nigen?" He sneered, still looking ahead of himself.

Tears prickled at her eyes and suddenly she felt very angry.

"Nothing AILES me BAKA! Why'd you drag me back here if you were just going to treat me poorly? I should have just stayed." She whimpered as she rubbed her swollen ankle.

"Rin needs you," He stated.

She rolled her eyes at his back (He hadn't yet turned around to face her).

"For some reason I doubt that. From what I recall she was upset but she had come to terms with me leaving. So what's the real reason?" She demanded.

Total silence. It was fall now and the only noise that could be heard was the fallen leaves squirting the ground as the wind blew. She shivered violently at the cool air. She was never one for the cold...

She surveyed her clothes and bit her lip. She was not dressed for cold weather! It was warm back there so she was supporting a skirt and short sleeved top with some boots.

She sighed and looked at her boots lovingly. They were so damn cute, admiring them brought a smile to her face as she waited for the lord to respond.

The response never came, he just started walking and ignored her sputtering protests.

"Sesshomaru-sama! You didn't answer me...and furthermore I think I broke my leg or something" her yelling turned into a quiet mumbling as she got to her feet. Gingerly she tried putting pressure on her throbbing leg but again cried out in pain.

"You know, it's like talking to myself when I'm alone with you. It amazes me that Rin and Master Jaken can stand to follow you," she was making a lame attempt to insult him. She thought she managed it when he huffed at her comment.

"They can walk _without_ falling, which is something you have yet to accomplish," this time he did turn to look at her and in a flash had her around the waist again.

"Do not scream and do not wiggle," he demanded as he took off.

Ayumi clamped her eyes shut. The fast movement was making her dizzy and she was certain she would faint if she tried to keep them open.

With out a warning Sesshomaru yet again dropped her roughly.

She hit the ground hard and groaned in pain, her hands immediately finding her tail bone to massage it.

'Just ignore him Ayumi, don't yell. It won't get you anywhere...' she thought, her eyes closed so she could focus on her words.

"Ayumi!" Rin's voice rang out and Ayumi fell over from the force of Rin's hug.

Suddenly Ayumi's mind was flooded with images and voices, none of it made sense and it was all loud and out of focus.

She pulled away from Rin and held her head tightly, the harder she pushed on her skull the better she felt. Then Sesshomaru came over and knelled in front of her. His golden eyes drilling into her. She could see his mouth moving but the words never reached her ears.

When the visions in her head stopped her eyes rolled back in her head and fell over backwards into a crumpled heap.

Jaken approached her and jabbed at her with his staff.

"She's fainted...again my lord," he stated and looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Obviously," Sesshomaru replied as he stood. Rin sat by his feet tears spilling from her eyes. Sesshomaru looked down at her and placed his hand on her head briefly, "She will be fine Rin."

It was night when Ayumi finally woke up. Her head ached and she pressed her hands against it again to release some of the pressure in it.

One of the visions earlier came to mind and she frowned as she attempted to recall it.

A gasp escaped her lips as she realized what was going to happen. She attempted to get to her feet so she could protect Rin, having forgotten about her injury.

The resulting scream woke everyone in camp. The Western lord was furious with her, Inches from her face he growled, "What is wrong with you?"

Gasping Ayumi managed to spit out, "We're in danger! I was trying to warn everyone, I ju-"

Sesshomaru was already gone.

Kohaku was helping Rin get on Au-un and started to lead the dragon over to her. Bending down to her level he gently picked her up and placed Ayumi next to Rin. He had his Kusari-gama out as he took his stance by the dragon. Master Jaken stood at the ready nearby as well.

A couple minutes passed in silence.

"Are you sure about this Ayumi? Maybe it was just a bad dream," Rin asked sweetly and patted Ayumi's leg. Ayumi returned a weak smile and pulled Rin closer.

"I hope so Rin," she replied as she buried her face in the girls hair, "I hope so."


	12. Chapter 12: Sesshomaru's Garden

Ayumi's ears were straining to hear anything but the silence pressed down on her. She even closed her eyes so she could focus on that one sense. No one moved except for Rin, who as a child, couldn't help but fidget when she was nervous.

"Ayumi...could you lighten your hold? My ribs hurt," Rin whispered as she pushed at Ayumi's arm. Ayumi smiled apologetically and lightened up, but still kept her arms around her.

A roar broke the silence along with crashing. Towards the west they could see a couple trees fall but nothing else. The roaring got louder as well as the crashing noises. They were getting closer to their camp.

Ayumi's eyes darted around as she searched for Sesshomaru, she did **not** want to be found by whatever that creature was without him there.

Everyone moved so that Kohaku and Jaken were standing between the girls and the creature. A flash of blue light erupted near the fallen trees and white fur could be seen over the tree tops.

Jaken leaped into the air with a whoop.

"Sesshomaru-sama has whatever that thing is!" He then pointed his staff dramatically at the giant dog in the distance, "they will regret threatening him!"

Kohaku was watching the little demon with a smirk on his face. Suddenly the boy started to roll with laughter and fell backwards on to Au-Un.

Jaken turned and glared at him. "What is so humorous human?"

Ayumi and Rin started to laugh as well. The little demon looking so undignified was comical.

Another crash was heard and when they looked up, they all quickly fled from the area. A large white paw stomped on to the earth where Au-Un and the girls were moments ago.

They were all on Au-n now, flying in the air as that was the quickest escape and could clearly see the battle raging below.

Sesshomaru was in his true form and in front of him was some ghastly creature. Miasma rolled off of it and slime covered it. It's head was covered in many eyes that were all looking in different directions. Ayumi felt dizzy just watching it and had to hold her head. The smell protruding from this creature was horrendous. Apparently Sesshomaru couldn't stand it either, the great dog kept sneezing.

The creature took complete advantage of this. When Sesshomaru was overcome by a particularly large sneeze it lunged at him, causing the great dog to loose his footing and they went crashing to the ground. It's mucky slime started to bubble up and flew at Sesshomaru, coating his fur in it.

He yowled in pain and faster than their eyes could follow he had ripped the creatures head off. As he got to his feet he spat it out and began tearing the creatures limps off. The blood and muck covered the surrounding area. His once white paws were crimson in the creatures blood as he used his claws to help rip parts off of it.

When he was down, he huffed loudly as he looked down at the mess he made. Then in another flash of light he stood in his human form. The muck and blood no longer clung to him and with a leap he flew up to meet them.

"We are leaving this place," he stated and took off. They all followed in silence. Ayumi was in awe. She had no idea he could do that.

The flew all night, never pausing for a break. Rin had fallen asleep hours ago in Ayumi's arms. Every now and then she would feel Kohaku slump against her asleep but just as fast he would snap back up, pretending nothing had happened.

Ayumi wanted to ask where they were headed but she was so tired. She just couldn't find the strength to form the words.

As the sun began to rise they could see a magnificent white castle in the distance. It turned almost a peach color as the sun touched it. The sky was gorgeous with it's pinks, oranges, and reds. Ayumi gently shook Rin awake so the girl could appreciate the sight as well.

Instead she gasped, "Is that your castle Lord Sesshomaru?"

He looked back at her and nodded as he began to descend.

Servants were already scurrying around to prepare things for him. All except for one man, he stood leaning against the gates with a smirk. His black wavy hair was tied back and fell far beyond his shoulders. He had startling blue eyes that seemed to look through everyone.

Sesshomaru growled at the man as they landed and he laughed.

"What kind of greeting is that?" He said as he walked forward to greet Sesshomaru, when he got closer he peered around to the rest of the group and his eyes turned red, "Oh! You brought snacks!"""

Ayumi frowned and pulled Rin behind her. This only caused the strange demon to laugh harder, the red all ready out of his eyes. She blinked and suddenly he was standing right in front of her, brushing her hair out of her face. She pulled away from him glaring.

"Luke, stop your antics. These are my wards and you would do well not to toy with them," Sesshomaru demanded. Ayumi looked up at him only to see he was walking inside while they were still at the gates.

She started to panic. Ayumi knelt down in front of Rin so the girl could climb on her back and then she rushed forward. Only to be blocked by Luke again, apparently he was ignoring Sesshomaru's order. Jaken, being so small, went on seen.

"Impudence!" He screeched as the staff belched out it's flames. Luke leaped back to escape the flames but his kimono still caught fire. He patted it out with his left hand and glared at Jaken.

"I don't know why he let's you follow him, you're just no fun," he huffed as he turned to leave.

Jaken yelped in surprise when Ayumi scooped him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you! That man is _so creepy_! " She gushed at him. Jaken's cheeks turned red and he looked away, only to meet Rin's eyes.

"Yes, thank you Master Jaken! Do you think he was really going to eat us? Do **you** eat humans Master Jaken?" Then her eyes got really large and she pulled herself closer to his face and breathed out softly, "Does Sesshomaru-sama eat humans?"

Ayumi set the little demon down. He dusted himself off and scowled up at Rin.

"He hasn't eaten you has he? That's what matters, now follow me," he waved his hand in the direction of the castle.

Jaken brought them to a very large room. It was very cozy looking. A fireplace was in the corner with a fire already smoldering. The walls were a rose pink, not bright but a very soft color. There was a large bed in the middle of the room that had so many pillows on it, Ayumi ended up throwing some off. Jaken explained that Ayumi and Rin would share this room.

After Kohaku and Jaken left, Rin went to the window and immediately squealed with delight. She clapped her hands together and turned to Ayumi with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh! Ayumi, can you please to me to the gardens? I can see so many pretty flowers. I want to suprise Master Jaken!"

Ayumi tapped her chin as she considered it, "Alright Rin, let's go to the garden. You haven't had a chance to be around flowers for such a long time!"

Ayumi was impressed. Rin and her had started a game of hide and seek. The little girl was no where to be found. After inspecting every inch of the garden twice, Ayumi found herself wandering into the neighboring forest.

"Rin!" She called out, "I give up. Where are you?" Ayumi stopped walking so she could listen. A soft chuckling came from the shadows

"Who are you?" Ayumi demanded as she drew an arrow and took aim at the demon in the shadows ahead of her. The chuckling could be heard from the creature got louder and she shivered hard in fear.

"Who am I? I am the one that brought you here. I am the one that erased your memory. Ayumi, you belong to me!" The voice was cold but spoken almost in a whisper.

Ayumi released her arrow but it missed as the creature easily shrunk down to avoid it. Her fingers were already on her next arrow as she stated, "That does not answer my question. I won't miss a second time!"

'I hope.' she thought miserably. It was getting very dark and very late. She had assumed Sesshomaru would be coming after Rin and herself Seeing as he hadn't arrived yet, she was starting to wonder if he would come at all or just assume they were safe on palace grounds.

A tentacle shot out at her from the shadows and she released the arrow without aiming. It pierced the tentacle nearest her and it evaporated in a pink light.

Gasping in fright she took a couple steps backward only to find her back against dirt, she had walked into a cavern without realizing it.

'He's trying to trap me!' She thought disparately as she looked around to find an escape route. Finding none she focused her powers on the marten in hopes that he could fetch Sesshomaru for her or some kind of help.

This wasn't her best idea however, it left her unfocused and she was no longer watching the demon in front of her. He was talking to her again but only some of the words reached her brain as she sought out the creature.

Suddenly the demon grabbed her ankle with his tentacle and hung her upside down.

"What are you doing?" It hissed, "You haven't been paying attention!" He swung her so her head cracked against the wall.

Blood ran into her hair and started to drip on to the ground in small puddles. She started to black out when she saw this but forced herself to ignore the blood, to ignore the pain. She no longer had her bow and her arrows were all over the place now.


	13. Chapter 13: It all falls apart

_Sorry! I finally got my laptop back but then I lost my flash drive with the story on it! I finally located that though. Anyway, reviews will make me work harder! =D Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it and it just tickles me that people enjoy it. Like WOW. Seriously? =P _

* * *

**As the demon started to drag her out of the cave, Ayumi decided to scream for help instead of trying to fight it off. **

"**LET ME GO!" She roared as she punched at the creatures body. "SOMEONE HELP!"**

**She wasn't able to keep it up for long however, the creature placed a tentacle over her mouth and made it hard for her to breathe. She growled in frustration as she thought, 'Gee, with his superior hearing, you'd think Sesshomaru would be here by now! What if Rin was with me? Kami I hope this thing didn't find her first...'**

**She started to gag as the slime from the tentacle oozed off and into her mouth. She tried to spit it out only to have the slime and spit smear into her face and run down. The demon still chuckled as they slowly stomped farther into the forest. **

**After awhile, she could no longer stay conscious, as a great pain and popping over took her head, she fell limp in his grasp.**

**Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was quickly tracking Rin. Her scent lead in circles and kept bringing him back to where he started. He snarled in frustration as he realized that the newest trail lead him back yet again. He turned and began to pace in thought. **

**The marten had reached him and was running between his feet as he paced chattering away. He placed a foot on the creature and pushed it down.**

"**Do you know where they are?" He inquired in a whisper. The marten began chattering loudly at him as it's little paw kept swiping towards the east. Sesshomaru took his foot off the creature, "Bring me to them," he demanded. **

**The creature scampered off quickly into the forest. It lead Sesshomaru to the cave Ayumi had been cornered in. **

"**Hnnn...the miko has injured herself again,"he mused out loud as the smell of her blood rolled over him. He stopped dead in his tracks when another smell assaulted his nose.**

"**Naraku!" He hissed. His sensitive nose began to twitch as he tried to figure out what happened.**

"**My lord!" Jaken gasped as he came stumbling out of the forest breathing deeply and clutching his staff for support. "My lord, I came as fast as I could. We have located Rin...she is not well my lord," he took a step back as he said this last part.**

"**Will she recover?" He asked as he inspected the inside of the cave. **

"**We do not know my Lord," Jaken answered hesitantly as he tried to see what Sesshomaru was up to. He didn't dare enter the cave while he was bringing such terrible news. **

**Sighing, Sesshomaru turned and left the cave. As he walked past Jaken he stated, "I want you to try to track Ayumi. Don't do anything, just find her and report back to me."**

**Jaken nodded as he watched Sesshomaru ascend into the skies. **

**When he arrived, Sesshomaru didn't say a word to anyone but went right to Rin. She laid in bed shaking violently and vomiting just as bad. **

**Sesshomaru gently slipped a clawed hand under her head to lift it up and cradled her in his arms.**

"**Maid, bring me a bowl of water and a rag," Sesshomaru said softly, his eyes locked on Rin's small form. When she returned with the items, Sesshomaru dismissed her from the room.**

**His hand shook violently as he dabbed the cloth against Rin's skin. He was having a hard time controlling himself. Not only was his ward injured, but his miko was stolen from him! **

"**Sessh...maru-sama?" Rin asked weakly. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment before she closed them again.**

"**Yes, Rin?"**

"**M-my ….face..." she trailed off. He waited for her to continue but when she didn't he decided to press.**

"**What about your face?"**

**She poked her cheek with one finger and said, "I can't ...I can't feel it...my lord."**

"**Hnnn...try to sleep Rin, you will be able to feel it soon," he said softly, his eyebrows crunched in concern. **

**As he sat there deep in thought he began to notice a very faint smell. It was a sour smell, his nose twitched and he found that it was coming off Rin. He leaned in closer to get a better idea of what it was and immediately pushed himself away from her as he jumped to his feet.**

"**Wolfs-bane!" He growled and quickly ran out of the room. When he returned, he sat on the edge of her bed and lifted her up.**

"**Rin, wake up," he commanded. She stirred and feebly looked at him. **

"**Eat this," he said as he handed her a large piece of charcoal. She blinked a couple times before she looked back up at him.**

"**I can't keep it down,"she said softly. He shook his head and put it in her small hand.**

"**Try."**

**  
Rin did as she was told and after he was sure she would not vomit it back up he laid her back down. **

**Hours later, Jaken returned clearly nervous. He went straight to Rin's room to speak with Sesshomaru. He found his lord sitting on a chair next to Rin's bed, his eyes closed.**

"**Did you locate her Jaken?" He inquired, eyes still closed. Jaken hesitated before he answered, looking away as he did.**

"**No my Lord. The scent leads back to the cave, regardless of how I go about it."**

"**hnnnn....I see," Sesshomaru stood and walked past him. "Stay with Rin, I gave her charcoal. It should absorb the wolfs-bane in her system."**

**Jaken nodded as Sesshomaru left and went to Rin's side. When he was sure they were alone, he squeezed the girls hand tenderly and whispered, "Please come back to us soon Rin-chan."**


	14. Chapter 14: Unknown

_Look at that! 3 reviews and I managed to get another chapter out =P haha_

_I got called into work, so I'm surprised I was able to finish it. I think your reviews really did the trick. I do want your input! Don't be afraid to voice your opinions. _

_And I forgot the disclaimer, I still do not own Inuyasha & co.! _

**Sesshomaru went back to the cave to see if he could figure out what had occurred. The smell of Ayumi's blood was still thick in the air. Naraku's scent wasn't quite whole, he could tell it was a new incarnation that had grabbed the girl. He smirked inwardly as he felt her energy in the cave.**

"**It appears she tried to fight him off...She must have caused some damage," he stated as he came upon some blood from the youkai. He paused when he heard a group approaching and sighed heavily once he realized who it was. **

"**Oi! What happened here? Why can I smell Ayumi's blood?" Inuyasha yelled out as his group approached. Kagome was on his back with a worried expression across her face. They landed hard in front of the cave entrance and Inyusha skidded to a halt causing dirt to rise. **

**  
Sango and Shippo rode in behind them on Kiara, with Miruko running beside them. They paused behind Inuyasha and Kagome. **

**Sesshomaru decided to ignore Inuyasha and instead walked out of the cave to track Ayumi. As he began to take to the skies, Inuyasha withdrew tetsugia. **

"**Kaze no kizu!"**

**He dodged Inuyasha's attack. Miruko stepped forward and yelled a warning to the hanyou but it was too late. Sesshomaru had quickly bound him with his mokomoko causing Inuyasha to drop his sword as he was squeezed tightly.**

"**You have no business in my lands Inuyasha, I will spare you if you leave immediately."**

**Kagome stepped forward and locked eyes with the demon lord. **

"**She is my friend Sesshomaru-sama, if she's injured or in trouble...I have a right to know," she stated. He stared at her for a moment. Then as he released Inuyasha he spoke.**

"**Naraku has her. He poisoned my ward and took Ayumi," he took to the skies without looking back. He speed through the skies following Ayumi's scent but after a while he noticed it was leading him back around in a circle. He retraced his his steps and found the eagle Ayumi had summoned to save Rin. **

**It screeched loudly at him and turned east. Sesshomaru followed the bird for awhile when Ayumi's scent hit him again. With a smirk he speed up, sure that he was on the right path. He with drew tokijin when Naraku's scent grew stronger. **

**Suddenly, Kagura appeared before him. He paused and pointed his sword at her.**

"**I have no business with you. Move," he demanded. Kagura pulled a fan out of her kimono and opened it in front of her face, hiding her nose and mouth.**

"**I can't," she replied as she made her first move, "Ryuuja no Mai!"**

**Sesshomaru used Kagura's attack to conceal himself as he dodged around her attack and Kagura herself. When the winds settled Sesshomaru's ears picked up her confusion.**

"**Huh?" She said in surprise but he was long out of her eye sight.**

**Instead, Inuyasha's group came upon her. They took their fighting stances as they approached. She turned and smiled sweetly to them.**

"**Kagura! Where's Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha demanded.**

…**...**

**Sesshomaru tracked the sent to a small hut, a horde of demons swarmed around. He came to a stop still in the air before them. **

"**Hmp, such weak vermin!" he exclaimed as he struck with tokijin. The demons nearest him dissolved when the blue light from tokijin struck them, he moved forward and continued this until none stood in his way. He landed on the ground and began to walk to the hut. The door burst open with a bang and flash of white.**

**Sesshomaru paused and held his sword out at his side. His golden eyes narrowed as Ayumi walked out. Her brown eyes were vacant and her normally soft face hard as she approached him. She no longer wore her school uniform. They had her dressed in a kimono similar to Kagura's but blue in instead of red. Even her shoes were missing. **

**She drew an arrow as she came to a halt and aimed at him.**

**He almost laughed, faster than she could follow he was directly in front of her and had thrown the bow from her hands. **

"**Naraku," he demanded harshly. She looked right through him. He titled his head to the right and looked her in the eyes.**

"**Ayumi, you will return to us. Naraku cannot control you," he demanded again. Her body trembled slightly but she didn't respond.**

**He considered her for a moment and then turned away.**

"**Rin needs you. She has been poisoned,"he stopped here as he smelled tears coming from her.**

"**Rin?" She asked softly. He turned to her and saw that she was fighting to regain control.**

"**Yes, I am not sure she will live," he replied. Suddenly a serpent demon came flying out of the hut straight for Sesshomaru, he struck quickly with his claws and impaled it's stomach. When he pulled away as the demon dissolved from his poison, Ayumi was already gone.**

**He starred at the skies for a moment before he sheathed tokijin. **

**Inuyasha and the others caught up at this point, stopping behind the demon lord.**

"**Was she here Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked as she dropped off Inuyasha's back. He nodded once and again took to the air, leaving them behind. **

…**.**

**Jaken's snores echoed in Rin's room as he slept in the chair by her bed. She was no longer in it. Her feet slapped against the stone floors as she tried to run to the kitchens. Her stomach was roaring loudly as the smell of their cooking drifted to her.**

**As she rounded a corner, she ran into a demon maid and bounced off her scaled leg.**

"**Rin-chan!" The maid exclaimed as she set her basket down and leaned over the girl. Rin smiled up at her.**

"**Sorry, I'm really hungry but I shouldn't have been going so fast in the corridors," She apologized. The maid stared at her for a moment before she scooped her up in her many arms.**

"**Do not apologize! I will bring you to the kitchens, they'll get you anything you want little one," the demon cooed to her. **

**Jaken woke when a snore of his got too loud. He jerked awake and starred at Rin's empty bed for a moment before he registered she wasn't there.**

**In a panic he jumped to his feet and began running through the castle.**

"**Has anyone seen Rin?" he squawked as he ran. He too rounded a corner and into a demon maid.**

"**Jaken-sama! What is the problem?" She asked as she held out a hand to help him up.**

"**Rin! She is gone, Sesshomaru-sama will kill me!" He yelled as he looked around wildly. She laughed and placed a clawed hand on his shoulder.**

"**She is awake and eating in the kitchens," she assured.**

**Without another word, Jaken sprinted to the kitchens and threw the wooden doors open. Rin sat on the counter happily eating a large plate of food.**

"**Rin!" He exclaimed. **

"**Hello Master Jaken! Sorry I didn't wake you," she said brightly, "but you seemed very tired. Your snores woke me!"**

**He ran to the child and pulled her down from the counters. His little arms didn't fit around her body but he still hugged her tightly. Then, as he realized what he had done, he pushed her away.**

**Turning red he looked away and said angrily, "Don't do that again, Rin. You must have upset Sesshomaru-sama greatly."**


	15. Chapter 15: Found Again

_Okay this chapter is dedicated to The Loyal Newt. I got called into work and I've been having a shitty night, your review made it so much better! =P_

_Plus, the thought of eye goo all over the place. Uck! I can't imagine how horrible that would be to clean up. What would you even use? I wonder if it would stick to everything. I bet once it dries up it'd be...well I don't know. It might get worse, it might just flake off...hmmm. This would have been out sooner, but I couldn't get satisfied with it. _

Still don't own Inu-co!

Sesshomaru decided to return to his castle to check on Rin. He wished to be reassured she would survive. On his way back he traveled over a field and spotted a cluster of deep purple flowers, he knew Rin would appreciate their beauty so he picked some for her.

When he arrived he found Jaken chasing after the girl, trying to get his staff back. Her feet pattered softly in the grass and she screamed with laughter as she ran. When she spotted Sesshomaru she dropped Jaken's staff and ran to him. As he held out the bouquet of flowers her eyes grew wide in fear and she stopped in her tracks.

"Rin,what's wrong?" Sesshomaru inquired with a frown. He looked down at the flowers and while he could find some imperfections, they were still pretty and lively.

"Flowers hurt Rin, Sesshomaru-sama!" She exclaimed.

His eyes flashed in anger at her words and he discarded them behind a bush.

"Then they are gone," he said as he went to one knee. "Come," he motioned with his hand. She ran over and he placed his hand on her shoulder. As he looked her in the eyes he asked, "How are you feeling Rin?"

"Great! I can feel my face, just like you said I would!" She chirped in reply. He smiled and stood up.

"Good. You can continue playing with Jaken," he looked at the little demon, "I still have to retrieve Ayumi. I expect you to stay with Rin while I'm away."

"But Sesshomaru-sama! Rin wants to come with!" She cried loudly. He didn't respond to her cries as he left. Jaken consoled her, in his own way, however.

"Rin! Sesshomaru-sama has to get Ayumi, she is in danger. You will cease that crying!" He snapped tapping the staff on the ground in frustration.

* * *

Ayumi sat in a corner of a dark room. She had one arm on her right knee and leaned forward on it. Her eyes open but vacant. A quiver of arrows sat next to her along with a slender black bow. A dark purple aura radiated off of it.

A light from a candle flickered as someone approached the room.

As the door slide open, Ayumi grabbed her quiver and bow and stood. Kagura stood directly in front of her and peered into her eyes.

"Hmmm, yes. You're just like Kohaku," she paused as she saw a flicker in the girls eyes, "he won't be able to control you for long."

She smiled at Ayumi for a moment and then quickly changed it to a scowl.

"Naraku wants you to go to Sesshomaru. He is going to ...free...you," she said the last part sarcastically as she left the room.

Eyes still blank, Ayumi followed and began to trek back to the western lord's lands.

* * *

It didn't take long for Sesshomaru to find Ayumi unconscious just inside his borders. She didn't appear to be injured or to have suffered any kind of trauma getting there. She was spread eagle, face down and covered with dust. Her black wavy hair was fanned out across her back, they still held a natural bounce despite all the dirt clinging to them.

She was still wearing the kimono they had given her. The white on it was almost brown from the dirt.

He was suspicious, but still brought her back. He did leave the quiver and bow she had acquired behind. They had left him with a bad feeling. He picked her up bridal style and jumped into the air, his youkia cloud gathered below him.

As they flew through the air, he starred down at her. He had no reason to pay attention to what was going on around him. His youkia would that for him.

Ayumi was cold and much paler than usual. If he hadn't been able to hear her heart beat, he would have thought she was dead.

When they arrived at the castle not many were around. It was time for dinner and he managed to slip in without anyone but a few staff seeing him.

He put her in her room still unconscious. Jaken was ordered to check in on her and Rin decided to take up the job as well. She argued that since she shared the same room, she would be better at checking on Ayumi.

He grew increasingly worried with each day that passed. She still had not woken, but some color had come back to her complexion.

On the third day of her return, Kohaku returned from slaying demons at a small village nearby. They had been plagued by a weasel demon. The young slayer easily dispatched it. The trip there and back took the longest however.

Sesshomaru kept to his studies for reasons unknown to anyone besides himself. He did slip in to check on Ayumi, but only while everyone else was asleep.

Two nights after Kohaku returned, she awoke. Everyone had gone to bed hours ago and the castle was quiet.

Ayumi's eyes shot open and she slowly sat up n bed to look at the sleeping girl next to her. Rin wiggled a bit but didn't waken. The vacant look in Ayumi's eyes shifted again as she watched the girl and she reached out to touch her.

Right before her hand made contact with Rin's shoulder, a dark purple aura flared Ayumi and engulfed her. Her eyes grew darker and she dropped her hand on to her own lap.

Ayumi stood up and walked over to the fire place. Above it was a set of decorative swords. Ayumi stood up on the tips of her toes and slide one down. As she leaned back on her heels, she admired the sword for a moment. Taking one finger she caressed the edge as if testing it.

Then, she turned and walked back to the bed. She crawled closer to Rin and raised the sword into the air.

As she brought it down, she felt a clawed hand wrap around her throat and throw her back.

The resulting crash woke Rin and many others in the castle. Kohaku came running into the room first. Followed by Jaken who was wheezing as he entered.

"Take Rin," Sesshomaru demanded, his eyes flashing as he tried to control his anger. Kohaku nodded and walked quickly to Rin.

"Come," he said as he grabbed a hold of her hand. She seemed confused and still asleep. One hand was rubbing at her eye as she was lead from the room. Jaken was watching Sesshomaru and Ayumi gravely.

"Ayumi?" Rin asked softly. Kohaku tugged harder on her arm and left the room with her. Jaken remained inside the room in case his lord needed his assistance.

Ayumi laid in the same position she had landed in. She did not meet the lord's eyes. Her vacant expression remained the same.

"Miko," Sesshomaru addressed. She didn't respond. Sighing he took a step closer. "Ayumi."

He saw her twitch but that was all the acknowledgment she made.

Frowning, Sesshomaru knelt in front of her. He gazed at her for a moment before reaching his hand out to tilt her head up. The purple aura flared again and he winced as it touched his skin but he pushed through it anyway to make contact with her chin.

He was growing frustrated. It should not have been so easy to get her back but once she was back, it shouldn't have been so hard to give her control again. He knew from the start Naraku had planned this all out. Suddenly he was reminded of Inuyasha as he realized they were probably still searching for Ayumi.

He stood and snarled down at her, "Maybe that wench of the half-breed will be able to bring you back."

He picked her up and tossed her body over his shoulder. Her head and arms bounced like a doll off of his back.

He brought her to a small guest room and chained her to the bed. He then ordered two Inu-guards in the room and two more outside of it. Jaken still had the job of checking in on her but Rin was forbidden to enter at all.

Sesshomaru left with Kohaku and Au-Un to track down the Inu-tachi. They found Inuyasha in Edo, but Kagome had gone home for a test. She wasn't expected to return for a couple days.

Inuyasha's ears were flat on his head.

"Why should I help you?" He demanded. Sesshomaru stood in front of him by the well.

"It is not I you would be helping," Sesshomaru replied as if he were talking to a child. He gestured to the well, "your companion would want to know. It is the humans you are so fond of, that you would be assisting."

They stared at one another for a while before Inuyasha huffed loudly and crossed his arms.

"You've went through the well. Why can't you do it?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his question and then shrugged.

"I figured you would attempt to stop me, but if that is what you wish...I will go and fetch your wench," Sesshomaru said as he turned to the well. As soon as he took a step towards it, he heard Inuyasha withdraw tessiga.

"You got a good point. I should go get her," Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru didn't reply, instead he went to the edge of the forest and leaned again the tree.

Inuyasha sheathed his sword and jumpd into the well.

After a couple moments, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo poked their heads out from some bushes and approached Sesshomaru. They bowed to him as the chuckled softly.

"You played him well, Sesshomaru-sama," Miroku said in a flattering tone, his eyes sparkling with mirth.


	16. Chapter 16: Kagome Saves the Day

Inuyasha returned with Kagome that night. As he jumped out of the well holding on to Kagome, he let out a growl at the sight of Sesshomaru. He was still leaning up against the tree, as if he never moved since Inuyasha left

Everyone else had gone back to the village. Kohaku was with his sister, Sesshomaru had insisted that he take Au-un as he had no need for the two headed dragon.

As they traveled, Kagome tried asking Sesshomaru questions about what had occurred but he was very short with her. She could see his lips starting to disappear as he pursed them together in frustration.

"You said she had a bow and quiver of arrows when you found her, did it give you a bad feeling? Is that why you left it?" She asked urgently.

Sesshomaru inhaled deeply before he answered, "Of course, why else would I leave her belongs?"

Kagome shrugged and looked in front of her. She was riding on Inuyasha's back, running along side Sesshomaru, and Kohaku was riding Au-un. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were all on kirara riding slightly behind everyone else.

They made it back to the castle late at night. Sesshomaru lead them right to Ayumi's room. At the sight of the inu-guards, Kagome squealed with delight and turned her bright eyes to Sesshomaru.

"May I pet them, Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked, her face reminding him of Rin when she dearly wanted something. He nodded once and she knelled in front of the four snow white dogs. Their eyes were red and a bit unnerving to see. Otherwise they were just like the dogs Kagome was used to in the future.

After caressing each behind the ear she stood up. Inuyasha was staring at her.

"What?" She asked defensively ad placed her hands on her hips.

"What is with you and dog ears?" He demanded crossly. A smile spread out of her face and she lunged at his ears.

"They're so cute!" She said playfully as he held her arms away from him.

She let her arms go limp and nodded to the door, where Sesshomaru was standing. His aura was fluctuating and she could tell he was anxious for her to see Ayumi. Inuyasha dropped her arms and turned his head away.

As they walked in, Sesshomaru saw Ayumi hadn't moved at all. She still laid in the same position.

Kagome and Miroku both flinched away when they entered the room. The monk even pushed Sango out into the hallway.

"Lady Kagome! What is this?" He asked urgently pointing his staff at Ayumi. Kagome stood slightly in front of him with a frown on her face.

"I...I don't know. I can sense a strong evil aura coming off of her," Kagome replied softly and then went to move closer. Inuyasha wrapped a clawed hand around her wrist and pulled her back.

"What are you doing?" she snapped at him as she tried to tug her arm free from his grasp.

"What makes you think you should approach her? Yo barely know what you're doing,** I'm** just trying to protect you!" He yelled loudly.

"Inuyasha...osuwari," She said softly with her eyes closed. When he crashed to the ground, Kagome elegantly walked over him.

She visibly cringed when she got within a foot of Ayumi but kept going until she was able to touch her. She touched Ayumi's shoulder and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Sesshomaru-sama, can you get close enough to take these chains off? I need to roll her over," she asked, her eyes still closed. He moved forward without an answer and took the chains off of Ayumi's wrists. Once he was done he moved back to his corner.

Kagome rolled Ayumi on to her side and slide her hand under her kimono. Ayumi's open eyes dropped closed and Kagome pulled her hand out. In between two fingers she held a jewel shard that was going from purple to white as her powers purified it.

"Typical Naraku," Kagome said grimly as she stuffed the shard into the jar she carried them in. She looked up smiling to everyone and noticed Sesshomaru was watching Ayumi intently.

"She should wake up soon and back to normal! Is it okay if we stay here? I'd like to visit with her for awhile," Kagome said quickly as she stepped away from Ayumi's bed and next to Inuyasha.

'Keh, I am not staying here!"was Inuyasha's fast reply. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and slowly turned to him.

"I do not believe she was asking you," then he turned to Kagome, "you may stay in the guest rooms for two days."

Kagome bowed and said her thanks.

Moments later, Jaken ran into the room, again out of breath.

"My lord!" he said, "I came as fast as I could when I was informed you had returned."

"Take our guests to their rooms Jaken," Sesshomaru replied. Jaken nodded eagerly and motioned to the group to follow him. Only the inu-guards remained, again two in the hallway and two inside the room. They went to their masters side, one laying at his feet and the other sitting on his right, looking up eagerly.

Sesshomaru let his hand drop on to the canine's head and he rubbed it's ear while saying softly, "It seems another human has got to me."

The canine wined in reply and licked at his hand in an attempt to reassure him all was well.

All of their ears perked up when they heard movement from Ayumi's bed. Sesshomaru looked up at her hopefully, but saw that she had merely rolled over.

Sesshomaru woke up feeling oddly content, safe, and warm. He yawned loudly and stretched his fingers out, only to have his hand come into contact with something soft, yet firm. His eyes were still closed as he decided to squeeze whatever it was in hopes of getting a better idea.

Instead, a loud scream broke the morning silence and he felt something hit him hard in the chest. Growling he raised his head up and opened his eyes to see who had assaulted his person.

Ayumi was standing, holding some blankets to her and had a finger pointed at him accusingly.

"Why the hell did you just GROPE me?!" she demanded. He crunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"I did nothing of the sort," he retorted as he slide out of the bed. He was embarrassed (not that he would show it) that he had climbed into bed with her when he had fallen asleep. Apparently the two inu-guards had climbed into bed with them as well. He shot them a dirty look and they sheepishly crawled off the bed, tails between their legs and went to a corner.

Ayumi continued to glare at him.

"Can you at least find me something decent to wear? This kimono is shredded!"

"It is not shredded miko," he replied quickly. He remembered seeing her in it before he fell asleep and while it was dirty, it defiantly was not shredded. She pulled the blanket away sarcastically and looked down at her kimono.

"Nope, it's defiantly in shreds!" She said shrilly. He could smell tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Why are you so emotional?" He demanded.

"I just am! I wake up with a shredded kimono and a bed full of dogs. I don't remember what happened to me _again," _she took a deep breath here and tried to continue. However she was starting to hyperventilate so she clapped her hands to her mouth.

"Ayumi?" He asked with concern and stepped forward. He dipped his head down to get a better look at her face. She glared up at him between her breaths, tears streaked down her face.

"I,"she took a deep gasp, "need,"another gasp,"water," she finally got it out. Sesshomaru nodded and quickly swept from the room. When he returned with the water, she hurriedly drank it down. Her breath would catch in her throat every now and then, but she was doing much better.

Once he thought she was calm enough, he demanded, "Explain yourself."

"Explain what?" she asked weakly, her right hand was clutching her chest and she looked very weak.

"What just occurred, why were you having troubles breathing?"

"Oh. That," she replied with a dull tone then she fell back and laid on the bed. "Anytime I get overly worked up I start hyperventilating. It pretty much sucks."

"Hnnn...Put this on. You need to eat and your friend is waiting to speak to you," he said as he tossed a new kimono to her and left the room.

She starred opened mouth at the door for a moment before she decided to get dressed. She was impressed with his choice. He had picked out a pale pink kimono and that was **her **color. After she was dressed she attempted to work out the tangles in her hair but gave up after her scalp started to throb painfully in protest.

When she walked out int the corridors she found Sesshomaru waiting for her. He looked her up and down, gave an approving nod, and began walking down the hallway. She had to jog to catch up with him as they went to the dining room.

Before the doors to the room fully opened the pattering of feet on the stone floor was heard and if it wasn't for Sesshomaru, Ayumi would have been knocked to the ground by the force of Rin running into her for a hug. He quickly wrapped his arm around her waist as the girl plowed into her.

"Ayumi!" Rin cried loudly, "I missed you!"

"And I missed you, Rin-chan!" She replied.

_Okay so this has become horrible cliché and predictable in my opinion. So something has to happen to stop that. I'll apologize in advance. _ Thanks for the reviews! I really enjoy them :)_


	17. Chapter 17: Back to the Garden

Alright

Sorry for the wait. Sister got into some trouble so that's part of it. Plus I'm sick. So that's the other part. Plus I had to watch a lot of episodes so I'm hoping I kept Sesshomaru in character.

*** crosses fingers** *

Ayumi was sitting on a bench in one of Sesshomaru's gardens. It was night already, the moon was full and bright in the sky. No lights were needed because of it. It was a gorgeous night. The light danced across the pond in front of her. Ayumi threw her head back and admired the stars. They shone just as bright and brought a smile to her face.

She was waiting on Sesshomaru. He had asked her to meet him there after everyone else had gone to bed. It had taken her longer to get Rin to sleep than she thought it would. The girl was positively chattering away about everything. She even woke up once when Ayumi got up to leave. She made sure to be even quieter after that.

Ayumi frowned when she thought back on it. Rin seemed hesitant yet very eager to discuss how the flowers had hurt her. She was saddened the girl no longer enjoyed the flowers she used to love. She wanted to bring that joy back to Rin's life.

Sesshomaru sat down next to her without her noticing. She jumped slightly when she realized he had been sitting next to her, watching her.

She reacted without thinking and she gently shoved his shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that!" She squeaked. When his eyebrows shot up into his bangs her mouth dropped open.

"I'm sorry! I ….didn't think," she said lamely. He merely nodded and then looked out into the pond. They sat in silence for a long time. Ayumi fidgeted nervously, wondering what he wanted in the first place. He placed his hand on her leg to keep her from bouncing it.

She froze at the contact, it was very intimate.

"I was...very concerned when you were taken by Naraku," he said softly. She didn't reply so he continued, "More so when I wasn't sure I could give you control of yourself."

"I don't really remember any of that," she replied. He nodded.

"No, you seem to be in the habit of forgetting parts of your life," he said dryly. She looked puzzled.

"Was that a joke?"

Again he didn't answer. They continued to sit in silence as he tried to find the words to convey what he wanted. She could tell whatever his intentions were, it was something hard for him to voice. So she contented herself with gazing out at the pond until he was ready.

He had been deep in thought since this morning, when he had awoken to find himself in bed with her. He had even gone back to inspect the kimono she had claimed was shredded. It it was indeed in shreds. He could only find one explanation for his beast to act in that manner, even if he himself wasn't on the same level as it.

"Ayumi, may I court you?" He asked softly. He wasn't even sure she heard it until she turned to him wide eyed.

"You don't have to answer, I was merely curious,"he said quickly. She smiled softly at him, he was still looking away from her.

"Sure,"she answered. His eyebrows crunched up and she laughed at the expression on his face.

"Yes-yes, you may," she corrected. His hand moved to hers and he grasped it while he stood up.

"Come, I want to show you something,"he stated as he pulled her in towards the castle. He led her up farther in the castle that she had ever been before. It was kind of musky smelling, like people rarely went that far. There was a lot of dust that clung to the railing, she pulled her hand away when she felt it.

Just as she was ready to ask how much further they had to go, he paused and opened a small door. The room was just as dusty and musky smelling. But it was cozy. The walls were all stone but the floor was wooden. The curtains were a deep red along with all the furniture in the room. Thousands of books lined the biggest two walls in the room. Near the couches there was a fireplace with wood stacked in a corner.

As she entered the room behind Sesshomaru, a scream broke the silence.

Sesshomaru was gone before she had time to realize what happened. She hurriedly followed down the steps, taking two as she went. When she rounded the corner she found Inuyasha holding Kagome. She was limp in his arms.

Rin was latched on to Sesshomaru's leg crying loudly. Kohaku was behind him with his mouth slightly open in surprise.

At their feet lay Jaken. Blood had soaked through his clothes and began to pool on the floor beneath him. Sango and Miroku were knelling before him, trying to stop his bleeding. Sango had both hands on a wound in his chest, applying pressure to it.

Sesshomaru met her eyes and Ayumi nodded. She walked forward and picked up Rin. It took a moment to pry her off the lord's leg but once she did, Rin latched on to her just as strongly.

"Come, let's get you out of here," she said softly and squeezed her tightly, "I'm going to take her out to the gardens," she said to Sesshomaru. He shock his head no.

"They scare her, remember? Take her to the room I was showing you," he said as he lead the rest of them to the healer.

So Ayumi carried the crying girl back up the stairs. Rin had quieted down by then and was just sniffling loudly. Ayumi found a soft couch and curled up in it with Rin. They sat there in silence waiting for Sesshomaru to return.

Instead it was an irritable Inuyasha that came busting through the door loudly. He was carrying Kagome, who was still limp and vacant looking, in his arms.

"She didn't purify the jewel shard when she took it from you, at least not fully," he said softly.

I was going to kill Rin. But while I was discussing it with my BF I had a change of heart. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. That would just be so sad. Poor Jaken though! =(

I found a story I wrote as a kid that I just thought was so impressive and long.

Just over 1,000 words LOL


	18. Chapter 18: Kegon Falls

_OMG look at this! Longest chappy so far. I had to work 3rd last night and I just kept writing. Haha. I hope you enjoy it! I was going to wait awhile before posting it but gosh, I just love your reviews so much lol You are all very flattering haha. _

_Anyway, please enjoy chapter 18 and please review ! =D_

* * *

* * *

Ayumi purified the jewel as much as she could and once she was done, she pinched the shard between her fingers and set it off to the side on it's own. There was still a spec of taint inside the jewel. Ayumi wasn't sure how to get rid of it and with Kagome still out, there wasn't much that could be done.

Sango and Miroku left with Kirara to bring Kaeda to the castle. They weren't sure there was much she could do, but most of them felt better doing something instead of waiting around for Kagome to awaken. Beyond that, the old miko had much wisdom to share.

Jaken didn't survive the stab wounds he received from Kagome and as he was revived once before by tensegia. Nothing could be done to save the little youkai. He had been checking in on Rin when he saw Kagome lunge for the girl's sleeping form. He took the attack instead. Inuyasha had been right outside in the hallway trying to locate Kagome when he heard Rin's scream.

Ayumi shook her head and closed her eyes. She had been trying to sleep for hours but the events from that night kept replaying in her head. Rin had been almost impossible to get to sleep. They were staying in a large room with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They all decided it would be best to stick together and keep an eye on the tainted shard. Rin and herself were curled up on a lot of pillows. Rin was laying with her head in Ayumi's lap.

Of course, the two Inu-brothers were as far from one another as they could possibly be. Inuyasha had taken up spot on the ledge of a window. He glared at the outside while occasionally sneaking a peak at the sleeping Kagome. Shippo was curled up on Kagome's chest like a cat while she slept.

Sesshomaru stood by the fireplace, eyes closed. Ayumi found herself watching him. Not that he moved much, but he was gorgeous. She got a bit giddy when she thought about how **that** was interested in her. She didn't feel like she was worthy of that much attention. Especially from a_ lord. _

InuYasha came over and sat next to her on the couch.

"So what are you doing following him," he jerked his head in Sesshomaru's direction, "anyway?"

Ayumi shrugged.

"I want to, that's all," she replied softly.

"Keh!" Was Inuyasha's retort, "I'm going for a walk."

He went to the window and jumped down to the garden below. After a couple minutes of silence Sesshomaru sat down next to Ayumi. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, so her head was resting on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru put his lips next to her ear and whispered softly, "sleep," before wrapping his mokomoko around the two girls. She gently laid her head down and after a couple minutes snuggled up closer to him. She allowed her right arm to lay on his chest.

It didn't take her long to fall asleep now.

She woke to Inuyasha complaining loudly. She didn't even open her eyes but groaned angrily. She was still tired. Ayumi was never a morning person, it was just best to let her sleep until she was ready. A soft growling came from Sesshomaru's chest. She opened her eyes and peered up.

Inuyasha was standing in front of them, one finger pointed at them, his ears back, and his golden eyes flashing in anger.

"What the hell is this about?" He demanded.

Ayumi's eyes shot to Sesshomaru's face. His eyes were narrowed as he glared at Inuyasha.

"It's none of your concern," he growled in reply, his hand held Ayumi gently but firmly in place against him. Rin was awake at this point and she sat up.

"Why are you always so angry lord Inuyasha?" She asked, her eyes wide as she looked at him. He opened his mouth quickly to reply and then closed it as he gave her a confused look. Ayumi laughed.

"You shut him up Rin!" She exclaimed as her laughter shook her whole body. Rin started to laugh as well.

"I am **not **always angry!" He said as he turned away and went back to the window he had previously claimed. A red tint was coming to his checks.

Sesshomaru looked around like he was confused for a moment before sighing heavily. He moved Ayumi off of him and stood up.

"I will return with something to eat," he stated as he left the room. It was silent for a while longer. InuYasha made no movements as he starred out into the gardens. Ayumi was combing through Rin's hair as they waited.

Movement drew their attention to Kagome who was behind Inuyasha. Kagome rolled over and looked at him. He jumped off of the ledge and was at her side quickly. She wrapped one arm around the sleeping Shippo to keep him from falling off of her.

"Kagome! How are you feeling?" He asked as he grasped her hand. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"I feel fine InuYasha, but what happened?" She asked, concern etched over her face. Before he could answer she jumped and looked over to the desk where the tainted shard was. Shippo clutched to her chest.

"Where did that tainted shard come from?" she demanded as she swung her legs around. InuYasha grabbed her legs and made her lay back down.

"It's the same one you took from Ayumi, _baka!_" He snapped. "Now lay down!"

This woke Shippo up and as his green eyes met Kagome's he screamed in joy and wrapped his little arms around her. She snuggled her face into the kitsune before looking up at Ayumi.

Ayumi got up and knelt in front of Kagome, shooting InuYasha a glare.

"He's been trouble ever since you went unconscious Kagome," she said playfully. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"He's _always _trouble Ayumi," Kagome replied with a smile.

"But what happened to the shard? I thought I purified it," she asked while looking at Inuyasha. He shrugged.

"Guess you didn't do a good enough job, wench. You fell under it's control..." he trailed off and looked away. Ayumi put a hand on Kagome's knee.

"It's not your fault Kagome," she said as she bit into her lower lip, "but when you fell under the control of the shard you went to attack Rin and...and Jaken took the strike instead,"

Kagome's eyes were wide open at this point, she turned to Inuyasha and he nodded to confirm it.

"Is he...?" Kagome asked softly, her voice cracking.

"He didn't survive Kags," Ayumi said softly. Kagome threw herself forward into Ayumi's arms. The force knocked Ayumi backwards on to the ground but she held on to Kagome as she cried. Incoherent words and sentences were coming from Kagome but she was so overcome with emotions none of it made much sense.

Sesshomaru entered the room with a maid following him, he looked absolutely annoyed about it but started to hand out bowls anyway as the maid began dishing out rice with some fish into the bowls. Rin took her bowl meekly where as Inuyasha began shoveling the food into his mouth as soon as he got it. Sesshomaru did bring one for him but placed it on the desk next to the jewel.

Scowling Inuyasha retrieved it and sat down on the floor cross legged next to Kagome and Ayumi.

"So...She knows," Sesshomaru stated as he bit into some fish. Ayumi nodded sadly.

"The monk and slayer will be returning with the old miko soon," he said, "Will you be able to assist in purifying the shard?"

Ayumi nodded.

"Good, we will focus on having that situation handled before ...Jake's burial," he stated as he turned to Rin. He was going to dismiss her but couldn't think of anything for the girl to do. She usually spent her days playing with Jaken.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and he drew in a gasp. His wards usual bright smile and twinkling eyes were gone. She looked sad and just defeated. He wrapped his arm around her and picked her up. Rin let her head fall on to his shoulder and she stayed there limply.

"You will accompany this Sesshomaru," he said softly to her. Rin nodded.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama," she whispered tears began to flow down her face again. He could feel the sadness that had overcome her and felt as if he could cry himself. The emotions coming off of her were almost too much for the western lord to handle.

After breakfast, they went down to the gates to await Miroku, Sango, and Kaede. They didn't have to wait long before they arrived. Kaede wobbled up to them, grasping Kagome into a hug as she neared.

"Now where be this shard?" She asked sharply, looking them all over. Sesshomaru, with Rin still on his hip, lead them up to the room again.

Kaede stood over the shard and looked down on it. Her arms crossed behind her back. She nodded and then turned to the group. Her eye settling on Sesshomaru.

"Ye must take the shard to Kegon falls and purify it there," she said simply. Sesshomaru nodded his understanding and looked to Ayumi. Kaede shook her head no.

"Lady Kagome must be the one to carry the shard, it is her duty," she said, "Of course Ayumi and Kagome will both need to purify it as much as possible. No one should carry it with this much evil."

So the two girls gathered close to the shard and began to work together. Once they were sure they had purified it as much as possible they decided to put a barrier around it. They were hoping the barrier they placed around the shard would prevent it from gaining control over anyone else.

Now they were ready to travel to Kegon falls. Their usual groups banded together as they made their way north.

Shippo and Kagome rode on Inyusha's back next to Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. Ayumi was right ahead of them with Rin riding Au-un. Sesshomaru was in the front leading the way.

It only took them a couple hours to reach Kegon falls. Everyone was in awe over the beauty the place held. Everyone, besides Sesshomaru who tutted loudly in annoyance when everyone began to fall behind.

Spottig a paritcularly beautiful bright red rose, Ayumi slide off of Au-Un and picked it. Rin had followed her.

"Isn't it pretty Rin-chan?" She asked softly as she twirled the flower between her fingers. Rin nodded hesitantly.

"I know you're scared of them, but it was only that one flower that hurt you Rin. Can I give you this rose?" Ayumi asked. Rin starred at her for a moment before a shy smile appeared on her lips and she nodded.

"Good!" Ayumi replied as she tucked the rose behind Rin's ear. The little girls' hand touched it briefly and then she dropped her arm, a big smile across her face.

They had to jog to catch up to the rest of the group. Kagome was already climbing into the cold water with the jewel shard when they arrived.

"Do you need my help?" Ayumi asked. Kagome shock her head no. Goosebumps were already visible on what skin was bared and Kagome shook hard. She walked until she was directly under the water fall and disappeared from view.

A brilliant white light overcame their senses and then dulled down. They all settled and made camp.

It was hours later before Kagome finally returned, gasping for breath. She was soaked all the way through. Inuyasha leaped into the water and helped her out, wrapping his robe around her. She came to sit down next to Ayumi and Rin.

"I did it! I don't sense any evil left in this shard, it's totally pure!" She exclaimed loudly. Ayumi pulled Kagome in for a hug.

"We will leave in the morning. I suggest you rest before we begin to travel again. I will not be taking any breaks between here and my home," Sesshomaru stated. He was in his trademark stance, leaning against a tree apart from everyone else, eye closed.

Everyone got prepared to sleep. Inuyasha jumped into a tree to perch in a branch, not intending on sleeping at all. Everyone else curled up near the fire.

Only Sesshomaru's sensitive ears picked up the sound of Inuyasha leaving camp.

_So while I was doing research I found something really...interesting about Kegon falls. This is going to be my twist on it of course. =P _


	19. Chapter 19: Jump!

_I do not own InuYasha and Co. =(_

* * *

**Sesshomaru's ears twitched as he picked up the sound of Inuyasha jumping down from the tree he was perched in. The soft crunching of leaves told the demon lord of InuYasha's departure from camp.**

**It wasn't until he heard Sango get up that his curiosity was ignited enough for him to follow. He first checked to make sure his wards wouldn't be in any danger while he left. He made a quick round of their camp and spread his aura out to feel if anything was near. Once he was satisfied he then followed the scents of InuYasha and Sango.**

**He found them climbing to the top of Kegon falls. InuYasha was far ahead of Sango, who seemed to be struggling getting her footing on the rocky edges.**

**The hair on the back of his neck started to stand on end as he approached them. He could also see a faint glow coming off Sango, he wasn't sure if InuYasha had it as well. He was only able to see it around Sango when he got close.**

**"Slayer, what are you doing following the half-breed?" Sesshomaru demanded as he stood behind Sango. She never turned or made any movement of acknowledgment. She just continued her ascent to the top.**

**Sesshomaru, not being used to the silent treatment, grabbed her arm and spun her around.**

**He was not prepared for her to pull her sword out and stab him in his side. His eye brows jerked up in surprise as he felt his warm blood pour from the wound. He threw the sword to the side and had her pinned against a tree within a second. His hand wrapped around her neck. His eyes narrowed as he glared at her.**

**This was his favorite way to observe someone. He could always tell if they were being possessed if they showed no fear. Sango was no exception, she hung limply from his hand and starred a head of her. Sighing, he went to drop her when a clicking noise came from her right arm, a blade came out and she cut him across the chest.**

**He again disarmed her and threw her against the tree. She slide down it limply and didn't stand up again. Her vacant eyes starred at nothing.**

**Growling his frustration, Sesshomaru turned and was startled to see the hanyou throwing himself over the ledge and down the falls. He didn't bother to rescue him though. He just watched him fall with his delicate eyebrows raised in surprise.**

**A loud crack and a stinging sensation in the back of his head brought his attention back to Sango. She was now standing in a fighting stance behind him, her Hiraikotsu held up. He assumed that was what she struck him with.**

**There was no other word for it, he was pissed. Not only had this slayer injured his person, she had done it three times all because he put his guard down. Snarling, he threw her over his shoulder and with grace only he could find, he returned quickly to camp in a couple large leaps. He decided it would be best to deposit her on top of the monk. Miroku was snoring loudly, sprawled out and taking up as much space he possibly could.**

**"Monk," he said as he dropped Sango on top of him. With an humph! Miroku woke up and looked up in surprise at Sesshomaru and then down on Sango who was crawling off of him.**

**"She is possessed. As is the half-breed. I will leave this situation for you to handle," Sesshomaru stated and walked away.**

**Miroku tried to pull Sango back to him so he could get a better idea of what was going on, only to have her turn Hiraikotsu on him as well. The loud crack echoed and when Sesshomaru turned, he found Miroku unconscious and Sango leaving yet again.**

**Thus, he turned to Kagome, as they were her companions. He nudged her sleeping form with his foot.**

**"Miko...Miko....Wake up! This Sesshomaru believes you should handle this," he jammed his boot into her side roughly and she woke with a start.**

**"You do not just jab at people to wake them up! " She snapped loudly.**

**"Hnnnn....I suggest you hold your tongue miko. This Sesshomaru was doing you a favor...but if you are ungrateful this one will allow you to go back to sleep," He stated and walked away, back to his tree.**

**Now that she was fully awake, she looked around to see what Sesshomaru was going on about and only noticed Sango missing.**

**"Where's Sango?" She directed her question to Sesshomaru. He was leaning against his tree again, eyes closed, and didn't respond. She waited a couple moments for a response and then huffed loudly as she got to her feet.**

**"Fine. I'll find her," she said angery and then turned away, "InuYasha!" She called for him but didn't get a response. Slowly it dawned on her that he was missing as well.**

**Everyone else in the group was awake from Kagome's yelling at this point, all but the monk who still laying where he had fallen.**

**"What's wrong Kagome?" Ayumi asked as she sat up stretching.**

**"Sango and InuYasha are missing. he," Kagome stressed this word and pointed at Sesshomaru, "knows where they are, but he won't talk!"**

**Ayumi cocked her head to the side and looked at him exasperated. He opened his eyes to look at Ayumi and then closed them while saying, "The slayer and half-breed have decided to leap from the falls."**

**There was silence for a moment before Kagome ran back to the falls screaming for InuYasha and Sango.**

**"Why are you bleeding?" Ayumi asked bluntly. Sesshomaru looked down at the wound and shrugged.**

**"I assure you, I am no longer bleeding," he replied.**

**Ayumi stood up and followed Kagome, but not before shooting Sesshomaru a dirty look. She saw a surprised look come across his face before she stomped off/**

**She didn't get very far before Sesshomaru had caught up and spun her around.**

**"You are angry, why?" He demanded.**

**"Uh because you are letting those two jump off the falls, that's why! Plus you wasted time being all....Well I don't know the word for it, but you shouldn't have done that!What if they get injured?" She snapped, her arms crossed. He snorted.**

**"I believe I did more than I was required to," he replied. Ayumi raised her eyebrows and gave him a disbelieving look.**

**Before she was able to reply, Kagome's scream broke the silence. Sesshomaru yet again took off on Ayumi and was gone before she could register what happened. She ran back to the falls and found an annoyed looking Sesshomaru restraining Sango. While Kagome was hanging off of InuYasha trying to pull him back before he made it to the ledge.**

**"Kagome! Be careful!" Ayumi yelled up to her as she tried to make her way up.**

**"The half-breed will survive many falls from that height. It is the slayer you should be concerned with. I find it rather amusing to watch my brother..." Sesshomaru said halfheartedly.**

**Ayumi paused to consider his words and then walked over to him.**

**"Must you always make sense? We should bind her so we don't have to worry about her escaping again,"Ayumi replied thoughtfully.**

**A surprised yell came from Kagome as InuYasha took another dive off the falls. He fell limply into the water. After a couple moments InuYasha resurfaced and began to walk up there yet again.**

**Shippo arrived at this point and hopped on to Ayumi's shoulder. Sesshomaru turned to him.**

**"Little fox, can you use your magic to bind him?" Sesshomaru implored. Shippo's vivid green eyes got large in fear from being addressed by him but he nodded slowly.**

**"Then do so," he ordered. Shippo jumped off Ayumi's shoulder and ran up behind InuYasha. He jumped into the air and threw a small token at him while yelling, "Fox magic!"**

**A stone statue appeared and dropped heavily on InuYasha pinning him there. Shippo looked uncertainly at Sesshomaru.**

**"Last time I did this, he wasn't able to get out of I without my help..." He said quietly. Sesshomaru nodded.**

**"So...why are they doing this?" Ayumi asked. He shrugged.**

**"Likely a youkai is behind it," he stated as he carried Sango back to camp.**

**"What kind of youkai would have people through themselves off the edge?" She asked. Again he shrugged.**

**Miroku was just regaining consciousness when they returned. Groaning he sat up and held his hand to his head. A smirk began to spread across his face as he whispered "Sango...she must of got me with Hiraikotsu!"**

**"Miroko! Are you okay? Can you restrain Sango while we try to figure out what's going on?" Ayumi asked as they approached him. He looked warily at Sango as he got to her feet.**

**"I have battled Sango before and never fared well...However I will try to restrain her,"he reached out and pulled her tightly to his chest. "Ayumi, will you kindly take Hiraikotsu? I do not want another beating..."**

**She grinned widely at him as she disarmed Sango.**

**Suddenly, Shippo ran out and jumped on to her shoulder.**

**"Ayumi! I can sense magic coming from over there! Kagome is already checking it out," He said in a rush, pointing of his paws towards the west. Sesshomaru looked in the direction as well before he grabbed Shippo by his tail.**

**"Fox, you will bring me to the source. Kohaku, you should stay with the monk in case he needs assistance," he demanded as he followed Shippo's pointing. He held the young fox out in front of him still by the tail. Shippo hung from his claws stiffly with his paw hanging out in the direction he sensed the power.**

**Ayumi jogged behind them to keep up.**

**"Uhmm...Can you maybe be nicer to Shippo? He is still a child..." She said softly. Sesshomaru glanced at her from the corner of his eyes an then nodded quickly as he handed him off to her.**

**It didn't take them long to find a clearing that was void of any life. A green haze hung in the air. Sesshomaru held his arm out to stop Ayumi.**

**"Stay back," he said. He quickly looked around and found his brothers wench unconscious on the ground. He walked over to her and starred down at her for a moment.**

**"Is she okay?" Shippo asked quietly. Sesshomaru nodded as he brought her out of the haze and laid her down in the grass.**

**"She has been overcome by the poison in the air," he paused for a moment before continuing, "Tell me fox, does your group always run around panicking without a plan?"**

**Ayumi shot him a dirty look and stressed, "he is a CHILD, be nice to Shippo!"**

**Sesshomaru shrugged and turned back to the green haze. At least it wasn't getting bigger or moving anywhere. He stepped into it and felt the poison lightly sting his skin. Of course it did no damage to him.**

**Now that he was close to the source he could smell it buried just under the dirt. Using his poison whip he cleared off the dirt in one swipe. As the dust settled he found a small, black dagger. It had onyx jewels on the hilt.**

**He picked it up and as soon as he made contact with it he felt a tugging at his heart. Flashes of his past came to the front of his mind, painful memories.**

**With a growl he pushed them aside. He glared down at the dagger and as he did so, the wind picked up around. It swirled around him quickly, blocking him from view. His claws began to drip with poison as he attempted to dissolve it.**

**It didn't take long before his poison did it's job and the dagger melted. It dripped off of his hand and pooled on the ground. Once the wind settled again he went back to Ayumi and gathered Kagome.**

**Ayumi gently touched his shoulder and looked up into his eyes, "Is it over then?"**

**"I believe so. The slayer and the half-breed should be back to normal,"he replied. Shippo looked up at him, a worried expression across his face.**

**"InuYasha is going to hit me!" He squeaked. Ayumi frowned and held him tighter.**

**"He will do no such thing! We'll just leave him where he is,"she stated. She looked at Sesshomaru and caught a faint smirk on his face.**

**Miroku and Shippo did retrieve InuYasha once they had settled into camp again. Shippo escaped a beating by exclaiming, loudly about Kagome being injured. InuYasha didn't waste any time as he rushed to Kagome's side.**

**Miroku moved to sit near Sesshomaru.**

**"So, Sesshomaru-sama, can you enlighten me on what happened?" He asked politely. InuYasha could be heard huffing angrily and the rustling of a tree told everyone he had to jumped back on his branch.**

**"There was a dagger, that this one has destroyed, that preyed on weaknesses. It required sacrifices," Sesshomaru stated bluntly. Miroku nodded sincerely and then stood.**

**"Thank you," he said as he went back to Sango's side. She was laying down, her whole body ached from her earlier fight with Sesshomaru.**

**Everyone began to drift off to sleep again. Ayumi sat down next to Sesshomaru and smiled up at him.**

**"You're such a nice guy!" She chirped to him. His eyes flashed and he growled at her.**

**"I wouldn't count on it," and she squeaked in surprise as he grabbed her and took off into the forest.**

**

* * *

  
**

_AHAHAHA_

_Good yes? I guess Kegon Falls has a history of people jumping off of it to commit suicide. I thought that was interesting. _


	20. Chapter 20: Goodbye

_Okay don't shoot me! I know this took forever to get out. Work decided to make me work 3rd shift and my body/mind has been sooo sluggish. I wanted this to be longer but I had a hard time getting it this long. _

_I'm already working on #21. I also might put out some new stories. I've been watching a lot of InuYasha lol and I've had so many ideas come to me. One of them, I think, is pure genius. I'm curious to see if anyone else has done anything similar. I hope not lol Enjoy!_

* * *

_Still don't own Inu and co._

Sesshomaru only took her far enough out that they others couldn't see or hear them. He had stopped on a hill that over looked Kegon falls. The view from there was breath taking.

When he stopped moving he pulled Ayumi close and buried his face in her hair. She stood there for him, although she felt a bit awkward.

Sesshomaru reached down and gently cupped her chin in his hand so he could lift her face up. His deep golden eyes locked on to her light brown ones. Ayumi smiled nervously and he allowed a small one to creep on to his as well.

"I didn't know you smiled Sesshomaru," She said in surprise. His smile got a bit wider at her words.

Suddenly he put his hand on the small of her back and drew her in close. He quickly dove in and kissed her. It was brief but nice all the same. Then he pulled a small peach blossom out. She barely had time to appreciate it's beauty before he tucked it behind her ear.

"It is this one's understanding that human females enjoy flowers. Do you like this one?" He asked softly. She nodded and gently brushed the flower with her finger tips.

He walked over to a tall tree and sat beneath it. As she went to sit he reached up and directed her to sit between his legs. Ayumi leaned back slowly and rested her head on his chest.

"Would it be okay with you, if we stayed here until morning?" He asked.

"hmmmmmm..." was her non-answer. Her eye lids were suddenly too heavy to keep up.

* * *

Naraku's newest off shoot stood in the shadows. It's dark skin melted in perfectly.

The creature had what appeared to be a human body. It's face was terrible. It's mouth was large and held many sharp, pointed teeth much like a great white shark. It's eyes held no color. It was merely a dark gray that observed the world around it.

This off shoot watched the great dog lord and the human from his spot. His scent masked and aura dimmed down.

The off shoot smiled to it's self.

"Soon," it whispered with a wicked laugh.

* * *

Ayumi woke with a start. She was covered in cold sweat and her heart was racing. She had a terrible night mare.

She had dreamed that she was back "home" with the mother and family she couldn't remember.

It had begun to rain softly. She was sitting at her bedroom window watching it come down. Suddenly, she jumped up and decided to go out in it. She knew it was childish but she hadn't played in the rain for years.

She splashed through the rain puddles until she get to a small are with lots of trees in their back yard. She breathed in deep to appreciate the smell of the rain. It smelled wonderful. It wasn't cold out either, the air and rain was warm against her skin.

She never saw the creature sneak up from behind the trees to grab her.

That's when she woke.

She flailed about in her sleep for a moment before she woke. She was confused and disorientated as she tried to remember where exactly she was. Once she did, she took in her surroundings. Sesshomaru was holding her gently with confusion etched on his face.

"I had a...a bad dream," she said to him. He nodded and stood, offering his hand as he did.

"It is morning regardless, we should get back," he stated. She nodded and allowed him to help her up.

When they returned, everyone was waiting for them. Ayumi blushed deeply at the looks Miroku was shooting her. He kept wiggling his eye brows. Everyone else avoided eye contact.

All except for Rin. The girl was wide eyed and very curious why Sesshomaru and Ayumi hadn't been in camp. She seemed to be under the impression that they too had problems with kegon falls. She was shooting questions at Sesshomaru left and right as she danced around him.

"Rin, be quiet,' he ordered as he placed a hand on her head to stop her from moving. She looked up at him smiling and said "Yes, my lord!"

When they finally reached Sesshomaru's castle it was time to prepare to bury Jaken.

Sesshomaru decided on honoring Jaken with a whole garden dedicated to his memory. He had the little demon buried right in the middle. Above his grave, there was a white limestone statue of him.

Sesshomaru stood off to the side as everyone came up to say their goodbyes to him. Rin was allowed to go first. She had picked a large bouquet of flowers. Ayumi accompanied Rin as she walked forward. Tears fell quickly down her face. She knelled down and placed them at the foot of the statue.

"G-goodb-bye M-master Jaken," she chocked out. She stood quickly and ran to Sesshomaru's side. Rin buried her face in his clothes as she tried to silence her cries. He placed his hand on her head as he continued to watch everyone say their goodbyes.

InuYasha and Kagome were next. He was holding her as they approached. Kagome had insisted on staying to apologize and say good bye to Jaken. She was so overcome with guilt however, that she was unable to face it alone.

Kagome's trembling hands reached up and took off her red ribbon from her uniform. Then she tied it around Jaken's staff of two heads. Someone had placed it against his statue earlier.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. InuYasha steered her away, shooting a glance at Sesshomaru as if daring him to say anything. It was dusk once everyone finished saying their goodbyes.

Rin had finally stopped crying. She continued to hang off her lord though, her gripe on his clothes never loosening.

"Rin, come. You need to sleep," he said to her. She looked up at him and he was surprised to see fresh tears spring to her eyes.

"He was my best friend Sesshomaru-sama!"


	21. Chapter 21

_**Do not own Inu & co.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Ayumi laid awake starring at the ceiling. Yet another nightmare woke her. Every time she closed her eyes she saw nothing but she knew something was watching her.

She would reach forward but no matter how she moved she was unable to see her hands.

Then she would see the eyes. The gray eyes looking directly at her.

She woke with a yelp at this point.

The eyes seemed so familiar.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood on the balcony outside of his private chambers. He could smell vermin in the area. His golden eyes narrowed as he over looked the grounds.

Suddenly, tensegia pulsed. He put his hand on his sword to silence it and then jumped on to the railings.

His eyes began to bleed red as he stepped off the ledge. His silver locks flew above him as he dropped. He landed silently. He closed his eyes and put his nose to the air for a moment. Then, cracking his knuckles, he spun and charged to the left. His right hand in the air.

Nothing.

He could smell the vermin but he wasn't able to see it.

"Coward," He stated, "This one knows you are here."

Silence answered him. He shrugged as he closed his eyes.

"It matters not. This Sesshoumaru will find you."

Allowing his other senses to dull, he focused on his hearing and smell.

A very faint, soft crunch brought his attention behind him. He darted forward with his claws out. A crash resounded in the garden. When he opened his eyes he found his claws covered in blood, his castle wall crushed in, but nothing else.

He closed his eyes once more but his senses were unable to locate the intruder. He smirked and looked up into the sky.

"So you have fled," He stated. Then turning he made it back to his room in a couple leaps.

The off shoot had not fled though. No, it was merely hiding its self completely. Laying flat against the ground in the shadows it hid for hours. Fear had gripped it and it had no desire to meet Sesshoumaru's claws yet again.

As dawn was nearing, it slowly crept forward and up the castle wall. The blood from the creature left trail behind it. Once it reached her room it plopped over the balcony.

"K**umorikuro will have you!" He whispered with glee.**

**"Who's there?" Ayumi shouted out.**

**An amused snort came from behind Kumorikuro and the off shoot paused. Claws tore into his skin as he was lifted from the ground.**

**"This Sesshoumaru has you," he stated and brought the demon up to his eyes. "What is your purpose here?"**

**Kumorikuro was no hero and held no loyalties to his master. He flinched away from Sesshoumaru's harsh gaze.**

**"I was sent here to grab the humans and erase their memories!" He yelped. **

**"hnnnn..."**

**Sesshoumaru raised his claws again to dispatch it when it yelped once more, "I can restore the onna's memories!"**

**Sesshoumaru paused and the creature opened it's gray eyes hopefully.**

**"Yes! Kumorikuro can restore the onna's memories, but if Sesshoumaru-sama kills Kumorikuro it will be impossible!"**

**Sesshoumaru snorted again as he dropped Kumorikuro.**

**"You are quick to change ****_allegiance_**** ," he replied, "You will restore Ayumi's memories. Then this one will decide if you shall live."**

**Ayumi was watching their exchange with a look of disgust on her face.**

**"What is ****_that_****?"**

**Kumorikuro stepped forward and bowed.**

**"I am Kumorikuro my lady!" He replied.**

**The pattering of feet announced Rin had awoken and was coming to investigate. She came into view rubbing her eyes.**

**"Sesshoumaru-sama?" She inquired with a yawn. **

**"Go back to bed Rin," he ordered. His eyes never leaving Kumorikuro. Rin spared a moment to stare at Kumorkuro before she nodded and left.**

**"Return her memories now," Sesshoumaru growled out the order.**

**"As you wish my lord. Onna, sit down," Kumorikuro ordered.**

**"It's Ayumi," she replied as she sat cross legged where she once stood. **

**Kumorikuro approached her and placed one claw on her forehead. A red glow emitted from it and soon engulphed her whole body. **

**Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the scene playing out before him. It was soon over though and Kumorikuro stepped away from Ayumi. She had a dazed look on her face for a moment before her eyes rolled back and she fell over on to her side.**

**Sesshoumaru began to growl and turned to Kumorikuro. The gray demon had squished itself into a corner.**

**"She'll be fine my lord! It was just too much for her human mind," he squeaked and shielded himself again. He was visibly trembling.**

**Sesshoumaru's hand shot forward and he gripped the demon tightly with his claws.**

**"You must be contained," he stated. He thought for a moment before he pulled out a small glass bottlle.**

**"Get in," he ordered, shaking the bottle. Kumorikuro looked confused.**

**"M-my lord?" He questioned. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and put Kumorikuro's nose to the bottle. With a trembling nod, Kumorikuro shrunk himself down and slipped inside. His gray eyes could be seen looking out.**

**Sesshoumaru sealed the bottle by melting some of the glass with his poison and placed it inside a pocket.**

**"My demonic aura will keep you in check," He stated. Then he knelt and gently scooped Ayumi up into his arms. He considered her for a moment and then began to walk to the door.**

**"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked. He paused for her. "Why are you taking Lady Ayumi?**

**"This one wants to be sure she is safe for you Rin. Sleep well," He replied as he stepped out of the room.**

**"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama!" was the little girls quick reply. **

**As he carried her to his room, he kept burying his face into her hair to breathe in her scent. He sighed heavily every time he exhaled.**

**The silence was soon broken by Kumorikuro. Apparently the demon couldn't stand the silence and ****began to hum.**

**Sesshoumaru growled in response, which caused the demon to shut up.**

**He kicked his doors open and placed Ayumi on his bed.**

**He sat on the edge of the bed next to her, looking down on her form. A smile crept on to his face as he used a claw to trace her face.**

**Sighing, he stood and covered her with a blanket. Then he found a chair and sat looking out the window. **

**Hours passed in silence before the humming began again.**

**"Kumorikuro!" Sesshoumaru growled in wrong. The demon fell silent again but it's bottle began to rattle. Sesshoumaru pulled it out and narrowed his golden eyes at the demon.**

**"Naraku will wonder why I have not returned," Kumorikuro squeaked. **

**"That is no concern of mine," Sesshoumaru replied as he shook the bottle violently.**

**"Now be silent! This one has much to think about," he growled as he placed the bottle on the window seal and leaned back.**

**"But my lord! He will surely come for the onnas when I don't return," Kumorikuro countered. **

**"Hnnnn..." Sesshoumaru tapped his claw against the arm of his chair and threw his hand in the air, "Then speak, tell this one what you know."**


	22. Chapter 22: Omigumo

_Bwhahaha. Sorry for the lateness and my lack of responses to the reviews. Got a lot going on in my life right now and took on too many responsibilities. We rescued a turtle and had a dog show up on my door step. Poor guy was covered in ICE. Uck. Anyway, so the critters are eating up a lot of my time. =( _

_I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) **3**Khayos_

**Sesshoumaru was deeply concerned about his onna. A week had passed since Ayumi's memories had been restored, and she still refused to talk about it. **

**In fact now she was demanding that he take her to the well. She kept insisting that she didn't belong here. **

**Her attitude had become intolerable. Sesshoumaru was hard pressed to control himself and not force her to submit to him. She refused to use his honorific. She ignored him. The only time she communicated with him was too glare and demand she be taken home.**

**So that's what they were doing at the present time. He was taking longer than he normally would to get there. He was hoping she would change her mind before then. But all too soon they entered the clearing with the old magic well. **

**The sun was just reaching the top of the trees in InuYasha's forest. It made the whole area glow and a calming effect over took their group. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes to appreciate it's warmth. As he did so he heard Ayumi saying goodbye to Rin. When she was done, she stomped past him and jumped down the well. **

**He starred after her for a moment before sweeping from the area.**

"**Sesshoumara-sama! Where are we going now?" Rin asked as Kohaku helped her on to Au-un.**

"**To find my brother," He replied. **

**They barely made it out of the clearing before InuYasha arrived, tessagia already drawn.**

"**What do you want?" InuYasha barked at him. Sesshoumaru scoffed at him.**

"**I wish to speak to your whole pack," Sesshoumaru stated. **

"**Kuh! You can speak to _me _ya bastard!" InuYasha shouted. **

**Sesshoumaru had thrown InuYasha back and into a tree before the hanyou knew what was happening. InuYasha stood, growling as he did to defend himself, only to have Sesshoumaru throw him back again.**

"**Do not test me hanyou! Where is your pack?" He snarled. **

**InuYasha opened his mouth to snap back but stopped when Sesshoumaru dropped him. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou came into the clearing then.**

**Miroku spoke first, standing between the western lord and the two girls.**

"**What do you need with us?" He asked.**

"**Where's Ayumi?" Kagome interjected worriedly. Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to her.**

"**She went back to your time," he answered, "This one found away to restore her memories and she insisted on leaving after that."**

"**Oh..." Kagome trailed off as she bit her lip and looked at the well with concern.**

"**That isn't all," he said as he pulled the jar containing Kumorikuro. He shook the bottle again, "Speak, tell them what you know."**

**Kumorikuro peered around at everyone and with a shaky voice he began to talk.**

"**Well....um yes. I guess I should start at the beginning..."**

**He talked long into the night, hoping to properly explain things. He talked about how he was found by Naraku but not technically an off shoot of him. He then explained how Naraku found out about the well and sent Kumorikuro throw it. As he neared the end of his story, Kagome was visually shaking her head no with her eyes closed. Tears began to fall for her friend.**

"**So...Ayumi is the descendant of Omigumo," Miroku stated sadly. Kagome got to her feet and gathered her bag.**

"**I'm going after her," she stated then she glared at InuYasha as if expecting him to protest. He put his ears flat against his head and glared back.**

"**Then I'm going with you!" He exclaimed as he grabbed her around the waist and leaped on to the edge of the well. InuYasha looked back at Sesshoumaru.**

"**Yo! Bastard, are you coming or not?" He demanded. Sesshoumaru considered for a moment and then gave a short nod.**

"**Kohaku, will you care for Rin?" He asked.**

"**Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. We'll be waiting in the village for you," the young slayer replied.**

**Sesshoumaru then turned his gaze on Rin.**

"**I will return. Behave for Kohaku," he ordered before he jumped gracefully into the well. **

**He felt his stomach lurch forward as the ancient magic took a hold of him. He covered his nose before he arrived in the future and jumped out to meet his brother.**

"**Alright, well I would assume she went home to her mom," Kagome stated. Sesshoumaru walked pass her.**

"**There will be no need for assumptions. This one can track her, come," he ordered as he walked into the streets. They followed her scent to her moms house. **

**The two inu brothers hid while Kagome approached Ayumi's house and knocked. Her mom answered but informed Kagome that Ayumi was in bed not feeling well after her ordeal. Kagome thanked her and walked away.**

**As soon as the door clicked shut, InuYasha was yelling.**

"**Why didn't you tell her it was important?"**

"**InuYasha! We know where she is, we can just wait until night and go through her window," She replied, hands on her hips. "This way we don't have any problems with people interfering."**

**The hanyou slumped against a tree.**

"**I don't like it. We're going to waste too much time here waiting until night," he grumbled. **

**InuYasha and Kagome went back to her house to wait until night fall. Sesshoumaru, however, refused. He didn't want to give Ayumi a chance to slip away. Instead he concealed himself in a tree near her house and waited. **

**He spotted her jumping out of her window before night fall. She had a large black bag hung over her shoulder. She was reaching with her toes to get some footing when the bag swung off her shoulder causing her to loose her balance. With a surprised "eep!" she began to fall.**

**Sesshoumaru caught her easily and set her down, although he kept a hand on her arm.**

"**What are you doing here?" She hissed as she tried to jerk her arm away.**

"**You will speak with my brothers miko," he stated.**

"**Kagome? No, I won't. I have nothing to say to any of you!" She screeched still tugging at her arm.**

"**Hnnn...you will come willingly or I will force you," he threatened. She eyed him for a moment and sighed.**

"**You would force me to go see her," she snarled, "Lead the way!"**

**He narrowed his eyes at her but pulled her ahead of him. He wasn't sure exactly how to get back, so he allowed his nose to lead him. Kagome and InuYasha were in the yard ready to departed when they approached.**

"**Ayumi-chan!"Kagome squeaked as she ran over and glomped the girl. Ayumi just froze and didn't return the hug.**

"**What's wrong?" Kagome asked urgently as she lead her over to the Goshinboku and sat her down.**

**Ayumi didn't reply, she just held her eyebrow up.**

"**We know...We know you're Omigumo's descendant Ayumi. That's not your fault..." Kagome said hesitantly. She was having a hard time finding the words to say. Ayumi's silence only made her anxiety worse.**

"**I'm tainted. He will use me against you like he has tried to in the past," she spat, "Besides, I'm his relation. How can I be trusted?"**

"**This Sesshoumaru has never smelled deceit from you. You have given enough reason not to doubt," he cut in smoothly. **

**Ayumi waved her hand at him to silence him.**

"**That means _nothing _and you know it," she replied. She got to her feet and brushed herself off.**

"**I am leaving. Don't follow me," she ordered as she left the shrine grounds. Sesshoumaru watched her go before he returned o the well.**

"**Where are you going?" Kagome asked. He paused.**

"**Back. I no longer have any business here," he answered and then jumped into the well.**


	23. Chapter 23: The Pull

_**Don't own Inu&co.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Ayumi was very irritated. Kagome was beyond persistent.

She was damn right annoying.

Kagome made InuYasha track her every where. Any chance the girl got, she was right next to Ayumi talking away about how she's needed and it really doesn't matter who she's related to. Now she finally got a break because Kagome was at school. s

Ayumi had decided to just leave. She had packed what she could and began walking. InuYasha was of course hot on her trail. So she slipped inside of a store. As she browsed the aisle, she tried to remember what Kohaku said about the poison powder the slayers used. She remembered that the strong scent from it was used to overwhelm demons.

She bought some strong smelling scents and combined them. As she walked out she kept one eye on InuYasha as he crept up behind her. Once he was close she spilled the bag's contents out and ran. She ran until she was sure she had lost him and then hide behind a building to catch her breath.

She was never a distance runner. She was used to walking for long periods. She was crunched over, holding her side breathing heavily. Once the stitch in her side faded she began walking again.

She didn't like this time period. Even with her memories back it she still felt no connection to it or the people in her life. She was being drawn to the well again as it pulled at her heart.

Ayumi took a deep breath to steady herself and marched in the opposite direction. She kept walking until she reached the mall. She gazed around for a while trying to decide what she should do first.

Her eyes settled on an Asia Jam store. Her eyes lit up and a smile dawned her face as she skipped over to it.

"Therapy!" She exclaimed as her hands landed on a cute pink shirt. Soon her hands were full of new clothes. She folded them all into her bag and started off again. After eating she left with her new possessions.

But now the sun was setting and she really had no where to go. The well tugged at her heart again and she felt an over whelming amount of sadness. A sob escaped her as she held a hand to her chest. The sadness physically hurt her.

She slowly followed her heart back to Kagome's shrine. As she peered around, she didn't see anyone so she could only assume InuYasha and Kagome were still searching. She crept in as quietly as she could and slipped down the well.

As she pulled herself over the ledge again she could feel the sadness lift away. Now it was replaced with her own uncertainty. It was night now and she was forcibly reminded of those nights she first spent in this era, alone and scared.

Her hand trembled as she reached for her bow. She wanted to have it ready should she need it. She began walking away from Edo. She was certain InuYasha and Kagome would return and she didn't need anyone telling them she had been here. She was slightly concerned about her scent lingering around the well but was hoping it would be too faint before they returned.

"Surely they stay in the future in an attempt to track me down for at least a day or two," She assured herself as she set forth. She was counting on doing the same as she did before. Marching forward and hoping for the best.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's ears twitched in irritation as his nose picked up Ayumi's scent. Part of him wanted to drag her back to him while the other wanted to tear into her for doing this to him in the first place.

He had been unnerved since he had left her in the future. He constantly worried for her safety. His moods swung wildly from anger to concern and even sadness. He didn't realize how comforting her presence was.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, is something wrong?" Kohaku inquired. Sesshoumaru raised and eyebrow at him. The longer the slayer stayed in his company the more things he picked up about Sesshoumaru's demeanor.

"No," He replied shortly. He made his decision to leave Ayumi to her own devices. She had made it clear she didn't want him to be around.

Kohaku was getting ready for bed now, Rin already asleep. She had curled up with Au-un again. Kohaku laid down next to her.

Once his breathing evened out Sesshoumaru left to patrol the area.

* * *

"Argh!" Ayumi's strangled cry broke the silence of the night. Her foot had gotten tangled in a root and she fell face first into the ground. This was the third time she had ate dirt since she arrived. She dusted herself off as she steeled herself to keep marching forward.

A plan had suddenly come to mind. She wasn't sure how well it would work but with nothing better to do, she flared her aura out. She felt a jolt of panic when her aura briefly made contact with Sesshoumaru he seemed to be headed her way.

She picked up her pace as she continued to search. Once she decided what she was looking for wasn't near, she reeled her aura in until none could see it.

Sighing she decided to climb into a tree and get some sleep before day break. While she had not traveled far, she figured after some sleep she would get away faster in the morning.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched Ayumi climb into the tree from a distance. His claws dug into a tree as he tried to control himself. It sizzled and burned away as his poison seeped into it.

"No," he ordered himself as his eyes flashed with red. He was not about to loose control. His very core was screaming at him to retrieve her.

With a shudder he said more firmly, "No," and turned away.


	24. Chapter 24: Naraku's CastleAgain

_I think I'm going to wrap this up soon. Thanks for sticking with me! This will be the first longish story I finished! I'm so excited. _

_Don't own Inu & Co._

_Enjoy!_

Ayumi pushed herself hard to cover ground before the two annoyances made their way back. Every couple hours she would flare her aura out. Once in a while she would sense someone strong nearby, but as soon as the power came it left again. She was unable to really get a feel of it.

Her stomach grumbled in protest when the sun was high in the sky. She had been traveling near a stream and decided to stop in order to catch some fish. She was trying to avoid breaking into her food ratios.

She set up some lines and sat down to wait. She nodded off after a while. The sun was so warm and comforting that when she closed her eyes she immediately drifted off.

She woke suddenly when she realized she had been sleeping. She looked around to take in her surroundings and found a couple fish already prepared sitting next to her. She spread out her aura as she looked around trying to find the person that brought her the fish but found nothing.

She ate quickly and began walking again. Now she kept looking around and her aura kept flickering out. As night began to fall she finally located the youki she had been searching for.

She quickly ran closer to it and shouted, "Yo! Kagura!"

The wind witch paused as Ayumi stumbled into the clearing. A smile lit up her face.

"Well, well! Aren't you Sesshoumaru's pet? I bet Naraku would love it if I brought you to him!" She exclaimed as she withdrew her fan. Ayumi scoffed.

"I am sure he would be seeing as how I am a descendant of his! That's why I have been seeking you out Kagura!" Ayumi hollered up.

Kagura starred at her for a moment before lowering her feather.

"No tricks?" She questioned. Ayumi shook her head and climbed on.

* * *

Rin and Kohaku had finally fallen asleep, so Sesshoumaru left to do his rounds and to check in on Ayumi. He was still furious with her, but he felt uneasy allowing her to travel alone and unprotected.

As he followed her scent, that of Kagura's reached his nose. His eyes opened wide in surprise and he picked up the pace. By the time he reached the end of Ayumi's trail they had already left.

The great dog demon shook with anger as the realization set in. Naraku had once again taken what was his. His eyes began to bleed red and suddenly with a violent rush of wind he transformed into his true from.

The giant white dog's paws pounded against the earth, causing a dust cloud to form behind him as he chased them down.

Ayumi kept her eyes down as Kagura lead her into the castle. Kagura kept flicking her fan open and closed as they went. As they approached a door, Kagura stopped before the door.

"I brought Sesshoumaru's pet to you," Kagura stated. Ayumi shifted nervously at her side.

Naraku began to chuckle lightly.

"You brought me her? She wanted to come to me Kagura. As I'm sure you know by now, she is my descendant," his red eyes glared out from the shadows as the door open and he approached them.

Ayumi dropped to her knees.

"I've come to serve you!" She exclaimed, "I wish to aid my family."

He began to chuckle again.

"Oh? Are you sure about that? What about Sesshoumaru?" He asked. Ayumi got to her feet and held the spider demon' gaze.

"I am sure, Sesshoumaru is no concern of mine!" She stated. He considered her for a moment before he nodded.

"Good. Sesshoumaru will arrive soon. Kagura, tie Ayumi up outside in the court yard," He said, "We will use her to lure him inside."

* * *

Sesshoumaru landed inside the castle grounds in his true form. He let out a snarl when his red eyes landed on Kagura. He leaped forward, his claws outstretched when suddenly Ayumi was thrust into his way.

He was moving to fast to avoid her so he attempted to jump over her. He ended up clipping the castle with his paws, tearing the roof right off. He landed on the opposite side of the castle and transformed into his human form. He quickly jumped back around to find Ayumi.

"Kagura!" He snarled as she smiled at him. With a curt nod she grabbed Ayumi and dragged the girl inside. Sesshoumaru quickly followed. He felt confusion as he noticed Ayumi's eyes widen in fear at his actions.

_She does not want this one to save her? _Sesshoumaru thought. His emotions quickly switched to confusion to anger.

_This Sesshoumaru isn't here to save her anyway, this one seeks the hanyou's blood for taking what is mine!_

He caught up quickly and lashed out at Kagura. The wind witch fell over trying to escape his claws, allowing Ayumi to fall. She struggled against her binds, trying to remove the cloth gagging her.

Sesshoumaru refused to look down at Ayumi. He stepped right over her, drawingtokijin as he went and placed the swords tip at Kagura's throat. Kagura froze and looked up at him with wide, fearful red eyes.

"S-Ses-Sesshoumaru-sama, please don't kill me. I merely a slave to Naraku's orders," she pleaded.

Suddenly, Naraku's voice filled the room.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru, we all know how weak you have grown. You now have three human pets following you. How many more are you planning on taking in?"

Sesshoumaru snarled as he spun on the spot and shouted "Souryuuha!"

Tokijin's attack swept through the castle causing walls to fall. He sheathed the sword and cracked his knuckles.

Naraku began to chuckle.

"All out of power Sesshoumaru-sama?" The hanyou sneered. Tentacles shot out from the debris and quickly wrapped around Sesshoumaru, squeezing him tightly. His claws were free though and he easily shredded them.

As he landed, he couldn't help the look of disgust come across his face.

"Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha roared as he carried Kagome into the rubble. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou arrived behind them riding Kirra. Kagome ran to Ayumi and took her binds off. Ayumi immediately turned her eyes to him.

"Sesshoumaru! I'm sorry! I thought I could get close enough to bring him down. I-I-," her anxiety over took her then and she began to have troubles breathing.

Sesshoumaru didn't even look at her.

"InuYasha. Gather your pack and Ayumi. You are in my way," he growled as he launched forward. InuYasha "Keh'd" from behind and the sounds of his feet hitting the earth told him he was going to follow.

"Baka! Like I'd let you take all the credit!"


	25. Chapter 25 Ayumi's antics

_Ah I think one more after this and that's it. Hope you enjoy this. Took me forever! Nothing seemed right. Psh, but I'm finally happy with it. :)_

_  
Don't own Inu&Co_

Sesshoumaru and InuYasha raced forward side by side. Sesshoumaru had his claws out since his sword was still worthless from his initial attack. InuYasha had _Tessaiga_ out and he swung it suddenly.

"Kaze no kizu!" He roared. He kaze no kizu cleared away the debris and some of Naraku's tentacles. Sesshoumaru sped right behind the wave with his claws out. He dove them right into Naraku's chest and released a large amount of poison.

Naraku's wrapped his tentacles around him and pulled him away. Sesshoumaru used his poison whip to free himselfd. InuYasha rushed past him and swung his sword again.

"Kongōsōha!"

The diamond spears flew out of _Tessaiga_ only to meet Naraku's barrier and bounce off. Soon as they did, Sesshoumaru was attacking the barrier. Repeatedly he attacked from all sides, testing for a week point.

InuYasha slammed into him, pushing him out of his way as his sword pulsed and turned red. The sword dissolved the barrier easily. InuYasha leaped forward to engage Naraku but Sesshoumaru grabbed his leg and threw him into the wall behind them.

"Out of my way!" He snarled at InuYasha.

Naraku reached his tentacles out but paused when Sesshoumaru's face turned feral. His eyes bled red. All too soon he transformed into his real form and barreled forward. He latched on to Naraku, his claws and fangs tearing him apart. He soon lost himself in the frenzy.

It wasn't until he could taste the raw power of the shikon jewel shards in his mouth that he was drawn from the trance he had fallen into. His eyes melted to gold and he shrunk down to his humanoid form, spitting the shards out into his hand. Naraku's body was destroyed.

A strong youki brushed up against Sesshoumaru and he snarled in reply. Naraku chuckled darkly.

"_You cannot defeat me._ "

The wind picked up then and carried the youki away. Sesshoumaru starred out into the now sunny sky for a moment before he turned away.

InuYasha was already beside Kagome who was tending to Ayumi. She was conscious and looking at Sesshoumaru in fear. Before his mind could fully comprehended what his body was doing, Sesshoumaru had seized Ayumi from Kagome's arms and pinned her against a wall.

"What were you thinking?" He spat. He could feel her trembling under his grasp but just tightened his hold on her. His claws bit into her skin.

"Hey! Bastard, she's just a human girl!" InuYasha yelled at him. When Sesshoumaru didn't reply or drop her, InuYasha stomped forward but before he could reach out and pull Sesshoumaru away he found himself hanging in the air. Sesshoumaru had dropped Ayumi and was now holding him by the neck.

"You will not interfere!" He growled and then threw InuYasha back. His gold eyes locked on Ayumi.

"This is a waste of time," he stated and walked away.

It was completely silent for a moment as everyone registered what had occurred. Ayumi was silently crying, her eyes on Sesshoumaru's back that was disappearing into the distance.

Everyone jumped in surprise when InuYasha yelled suddenly.

"THAT BASTARD TOOK THE JEWEL SHARDS!" He roared. Without another word he grabbed Kagome and tossed her on to his back as he ran after his brother.

Sango walked over to Ayumi and helped her stand.

"Come, we'll treat your wounds. They'll be back soon," she said kindly with a smile. Ayumi nodded as she was lead over to Kirara. Sango and Miroku treated her wounds. The only ones she had was from Sesshoumaru.

"At least he didn't use his poison," Sango commented as the last bandage was applied. Ayumi nodded weakly.

"Ayumi...I know you're upset so forgive me for asking...But why did you go to Naraku?" Miroku asked as he starred down at her. She began to study her hands.

"I-I know it was foolish...But I didn't want him to use me again. I thought if I got close enough I could purify him and the shards."

Miroku nodded.

"It was indeed foolish of you, but some good has come of it..." he trailed off as his eyes became glassy and distant. Ayumi starred at him in confusion.

"M-Miroku?" She asked hesitantly. Suddenly Sango turned around and slapped the monk.

"Henati! Keep your damn hands to yourself monk!" She snapped, waving Hiraikotsu in the air at him.

"_Calm _yourself Sango! You know I can't help my hand, it's cursed!' He argued while slowly backing away from her. A playful smile was tugging at his lips. Shippou sat on Sango's shoulder shaking a paw at the monk and vehemently agreeing with the slayer.

Ayumi stood and silently slipped away as the couple's argument got louder. Only Kirara saw her leave.

It wasn't hard for InuYasha and Kagome to reach Sesshoumaru once the lord realized he was being followed. He turned to them silently as they approached.

"You took the shards!" InuYasha snapped as he came to a stop, allowing Kagome to get off of his back.

Sesshoumaru slipped his hand inside his clothes and pulled them out. He gave them a distasteful look before tossing them to InuYasha. Then without another word he left.

"He...he doesn't look okay, does he?" Kagome asked quietly. InuYasha huffed.

"Like I care, come on let's go," he replied. Kagome gave Sesshoumaru's retreating back one more worried glance before she climbed on his back.

When they returned, only Sango remained. Miroku and Kirara had left to search for Ayumi.

"Damn! What is wrong with her?" InuYasha swore when he heard the news. Kagome had her eyes closed as she tried sensing Ayumi's aura. After a moment she sighed.

"Either she's hiding it or she's too far away. How long ago did she leave Sango?" She asked.

"Maybe twenty minutes ago, it wasn't long after you two left," the slayer replied. InuYasha huffed again and walked away, his arms crossed.

"I'll sniff her out, she can't have gotten far!"

* * *

Ayumi had not gone far, but knowing her friends well she took steps to ensure they wouldn't follow her. She went straight to a stream nearby and walked in that. Her scent was continuously washed away, preventing Kirara and InuYasha's keen noses from picking her up.

Her feet were getting heavy though. She had been walking in the cold water for a while now and as her feet grew numb she began to have troubles staying up straight. Still, she persisted forward. She had no desire to see anyone at the moment.

Her ankle gave out on her though and she went falling forward. Now she was drenched head to foot and her body began to shake violently. Ayumi was no longer able to hold in her tears and she pulled her legs close. She sat in the stream sobbing until an idea struck her.

She closed her eyes and began to focus on her friend that's helped her many times before. After a couple minutes a screech was heard over head and she looked up.

The eagle had returned like she request and helped carry her away.

"Mmmm....I love this freedom of flying!" She told the bird.

They flew in peace for a while. Ayumi admired the sight of the trees below her. It truly was a gorgeous view. For a while, she forgot all about Sesshoumaru and the fight with Naraku.

"Hijinkessou!"

InuYasha's attack cut off the eagle's path.

"Ayumi!" he hollered up at her. She glared down at him for a moment before she told the eagle to land. It dropped her off next to him and left.

"You're comin' back with me," he ordered. She nodded.

"Fine, I know you'll just drag me back anyway. How did you find me?" She asked curiously.

"Saw you," he smirked as he turned for her to get on his back. She slapped her forehead

"What the hell were you doing? Y'know we're tired of chasing you around and worrying about you!" He was yelling and ranting at her as he carried her. She sighed and soon he felt her tears soaking his clothes. He came to a stop and peered at her over his shoulder.

"I hate tears. Why are you crying?" he asked gruffly. She buried her face in his back.

"Sesshoumaru," she replied softly. InuYasha snorted.

"That bastard isn't anything to cry over."

She didn't say anything to that, but gripped his shoulders even more.

"Look, Ayumi, he-he's always been difficult " he reminded her. She nodded into his back.

"So what do I do?"

"Keh! I don't know," he replied as he began to run again.

When they arrived Miroku and Kirra had returned. Kagome ran over and embraced Ayumi in a hug.

"I was so worried!" she breathed into her ear.

Sesshoumaru stopped in briefly to check on Rin and left again. He was too restless to be around anyone. He found an empty field and began to pace. His thoughts were racing through his head. His silver locks fell frazzled into his face as he stomped back and forth.

_What was she thinking! _He snarled in his head. A more rational voice answered.

**Perhaps she wasn't.**

_It doesn't matter anyway. She's gone now and no longer this one's concern. _

**Then return to Rin and begin hunting Naraku again.**

_Why did she look at this one as though she sought forgiveness? She wants to be far from this one!_

**She is a silly human onna. Who knows? It's beneath you to be this concerned.**

_Yes...She is just a silly human..._

With this thought he began to calm down and his pacing slowed. Sighing he decided to return to Rin and Jaken. But now he was calm enough to pay attention. A sickeningly sweet smell reached his nose. He paused and slowly brought his claws level with his eyes.

He starred at them in disbelief until the memory came back to him. He huffed in a manner equal to his brother and began pacing again.

_They were minor injuries. _

**Was she affected by the poison?**

_Poison? This one didn't use any poison on her!_

**Then she is fine, minor injuries. The half-breeds wench likely treated her.**

_She's going to find trouble again. She __always__ finds trouble._

**Or it finds ****her.**** She is a simple onna, one can not give her too much credit.**

_Hnn..._

He began traveling again, retracing his steps back to Naraku's destroyed hideout. He paused when he finally reached it. For once in his life uncertainty held him in it's clutches. He starred at the fire Ayumi and the others were gathered around. Her scent carried to him and he breathed in deep.

_She is sad..._

Growling he turned away. He didn't want to be seen here. She had rejected him and it was beneath him to be hanging around like a lovesick puppy. He was resigning himself to leave when he sensed InuYasha approaching.

"What do you want?" InuYasha asked harshly. Sesshoumaru began to walk away, choosing not to answer him.

"She's upset over you, ya bastard" he called after Sesshoumaru's retreating back.

"She rejected me, not the other way around," was his stiff reply. He had stopped walking at this point. His claws were digging into his hands causing blood to coat them and drip to the ground.

"Keh, don't expect me to have any answers. She's crazy. Same with the other two," InuYasha jerked his head back to camp.

Sesshoumaru didn't reply but didn't move either. InuYasha considered him for a moment.

"I'll go get her, " he stated.

Sesshoumaru tried to control himself as she approached. But when her scent overwhelmed his sense, he spun around and pulled her to him. His lips crashed down on hers as his face scrunched up from the force of their kiss. All of his fear and anger came rushing forth to be channeled into it. When he finally released her, she was crying.

"I'm s-so sorry," she managed to choke out as she held on to him tightly. He just held her tighter and walked out.

The InuYasha-tachi watched them go with looks of awe on their face, as they had decided to peer in on the scene. A slap broke their silence.

"MONK!"

"Sango, _please_....Not Hiraikotsu !"


	26. Chapter 26 Fluffy pup!

_Five years have passed..._

Ayumi stepped outside to welcome the morning sun. It was still cool but the sun's heat kissed her skin. She closed her eyes to better appreciate the warmth. The pup in her arms began to squirm and she looked down into his golden eyes as he shook his fat fists at the sky.

"Good morning Ichiro," she whispered as she leaned down to rub noses with him. His little dog ears swiveled around picking up the noises the birds were making. He had chestnut hair but the tips of his ears were silver.

He had been born a couple days ago, dog demons had a hard time conceiving. Ayumi wanted more pups though, something she was already stressing to her mate.

Sesshoumaru had paid some villagers to build her a hut in Edo. They stayed their during her pregnancy and now for a couple weeks after Ichiro's birth. Then they would begin to travel the western lands. Ayumi had begun conspiring with Kagome. The girls wanted the brothers to travel together and to them it made sense.

They were both after the same thing, Naraku. Now they both had pups so it would make sense to stay together in order to protect them. InuYasa would bitch for hours when the topic was approached and Sesshoumaru refused to reply at all.

Ayumi jumped in surprise as a hand came to rest on her shoulder, but instantly relaxed as she realized it was her mate. Sesshoumaru wasn't looking at her or their pup though. His attention was on the woods. His golden eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong?"

"Hn...Stay here," he ordered as he left into the forest. She scowled at him as she hiked up her kimono.

"Fat chance! I want to know what's going on!" She exclaimed as she jogged after him, Ichiro still in her arms. He had began to suck on his thumb, drool pooling around his chin. A red blur passed by her and her scowl deepened as she realized that must have been InuYasha. He didn't acknowledge her at all.

Kagome struggled to keep hold of Chiyu as the young hanyou struggled to get out of her mothers grasps. She kept pulling her arms away only to have Kagome grasp the next tightly. The girl wanted to accompany her father to hunt lesser demons but Kagome would hear nothing of it. She looked like a copy of Kagome, all except the dog ears on her head and her golden eyes.

"You are too young!" She exclaimed, her brown eyes searching for some help. Shippou quickly came to her side. He now came up to her waist, he looked up at Kagome, his emerald eyes sparkling.

"I wasn't much ol-" He began but decided to bite his tongue at the fierce glare she shot him. Shippou coughed and looked down at Chiyu.

"Chiyu-chan, let's find Rin and play some games," he suggested as his paw intertwined with hers. She nodded and soon he was dragging her away.

Kagome sighed and took a moment to compose herself before heading towards the well. She recognized these auras, although she wasn't able to place a name or face to them. She knew they were familiar though. That's part of the reason InuYasha had left without her. She had felt a demon near the well and Sesshoumaru was headed towards it. Whoever the aura's belonged to, she didn't want them to get injured during the fight. Gathering her trusty yellow bag she ran after InuYasha.

Sesshomaru's looked at his claws in disdain. They were coated in the boar demons blood. It dripped thickly on to the ground and he scoffed as he cleaned them. This is all he did as of late, running around Edo killing off vermin.

Now everyone that had the gull was challenging him, believing him to be weak for mating a human. He spared the details little thought having long since abandoned his negative thoughts on humans and hanyous.

There was one exemption to that though. It approached now, his younger brother but a red blur as he neared. InuYasha stopped beside him and crossed his arms. He glared up at Sesshoumaru after looking at the bloody mess.

"You don't have to kill them all ya know. I would like some action at some point..."he grumbled, "After all this is InuYasha's forest, not fluffy bastard's forest."

Sesshoumaru began to growl menacingly until a squeak interrupted it. He peered around the well and found two strangely dressed onna's clutching on to one another. There eyes widened in fear as he gazed down on them, his face devoid of emotion.

"DON'T KILL US!" One of the girls sobbed loudly as she buried her face in her friend's red hair. The other girl began struggling to throw her friend off.

"You can have her, just spare me!" She begged. Tears fell freely from both of them as they struggled with one another. The onna with the light brown hair struggling to keep hold of the one with red hair. Finally the brunette pinned the red head to the ground and looked up at him pleadingly. Sesshoumaru's eye brow arched up in question.

"You would sacrifice a friend?" he inquired of the pinned girl but before he got an answer, InuYasha pushed past him. Sesshoumaru cracked his knuckles, fully prepared to beat the hanyou.

"Aren't you Kagome's friends?" InuYasha asked curiously. The two gaped at him for a moment before getting to their feet and running at him excitedly, stopping the impending attack on him.

"Inuyasha!"

Ayumi walked up slowly and placed a hand on Summerhouse's shoulder. Her face was scrunched up in confusion.

"Eri? Yuka? I-I don't under-" She was cut short as the girls embraced her, making sure to avoid squishing Ichiro.

"Eri? Yuka?" Kagome yelled as she came into the clearing.

"Kagome!"

* * *

Yeah, there's going to be a sequel. One of you reviewers gave me an idea and instead of making it a separate story, figured I could just continue it. NO IDEA when it will be out, I'll make an update on this story when it is. Sorry this took so long. I know it's not even 1,000 words. I wrote it maybe 3 times (this is NOTHING like the others I came up with lol), more than 2,000 words but god. I hated them lol This just all fell in place over night.

So anyway...

THANK YOU for reading. I really appreciate it and y'all made my day. I looked forward to seeing your thoughts on it. I cannot thank you enough for giving my story a chance and sticking through it. I actually finished a story! And you are the reason why =D


End file.
